ToD Season 2
by girl-chan2
Summary: Sekuel dari 'ToD with Elgang! Silakan di-Review!
1. Mari Menistakan Elgang! XD bagian 7

Me: "Ini sekuel dari 'ToD with Elgang'! Selamat membaca!"

* * *

Disclaimer: Elsword bukan milikku, tapi fic dan OC milikku!

Warning: OOC, abstrak, dll.

Catatan: Job Elgang semuanya Basic dan aku tulis Review dan balasan karena aku lagi nonton video 'Gakuen Hetalia' di Youtube!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Mari Menistakan Elgang! XD bagian 7**

* * *

Normal POV

**Red Lunatic Sword**

**wkwkwkwkwkwk...XD terlalu abstrak XDDD**  
**oh iya, gw punya truth untuk Aisha. diantara ketiga kelasnya si Els (LK, RS, IS) mana yang menurutmu paling menyebalkan? gak boleh semuanya ya?**  
**dare buat Els: kalo berani, peluk Rena. tanggung sendiri konsekuensinya.**  
**Dare buat Ara: peluk Els sampai kayak orang kena pelet.**  
**Dare untuk Add: modusin Ara dan Eve.**  
**Dare buat Raven: maen Hitori Kakurenbo.**  
**Dare buat Chung: goyang oplosan ama Soimah ato Gangnam Style ama oppa Park Jai Sang**

"Aku tidak tau!" jawab Aisha.

Sementara yang lain melakukan Dare-nya, Girl-chan dan Cowboy memeriksa surat-surat lainnya.

**Leon F.K**

**Lion**  
**D Untuk Raven:Pukul Kepala sendiri Pake tangan Nasod.**  
**D Untuk Chung:Cium bibir Aisha 30 detik.**  
**D Untuk Aisha:Jangan tampar Chung selama waktu yang di tentukan(30 detik)**  
**T Untuk Elsword:Perasaan kamu saat liat Bibir Aisha Di Cium Chung.**  
**Itu saja Silahkan Di balas.**

"Abstrak sekali!" komentar Girl-chan sambil sweatdrop.

Yang di-Dare melakukan Dare masing-masing.

"Aku cemburu!" kata Els kesal.

"Berikutnya!" Cowboy mengambil surat berikutnya sambil sweatdrop.

**Devi Switch Reverse**

**Truth untuk Raven: lo pake sampo apaan?**  
**Dare untuk Raven: lompat dari 1 gedung ke gedung lain yang berjarak 30meter dengan menggunakan Flying Impact**  
**Truth untuk Elsword: kalo Aisha diculik, lo bakal ngapain?**  
**Dare untuk Elsword: belah duren pake Armageddon Blade**  
**Truth Aisha: kapan kawin?**  
**Dare Eve: buat Chung nangis terus tenangin dia dengan cara apapun.**

**sekian**

"Apa harus?" tanya yang di-Dare. Girl-chan hanya mengangguk.

"Apa saja boleh!" jawab Raven.

"Menderita!" kata Elsword.

"Tidak tau!" ujar Aisha.

Sementara mereka melakukan Dare, Girl-chan sedang sibuk menulis cerita baru di HP-nya.

* * *

Me: "Selesai juga!"

Cowboy: "Baru lagi, nih?"

Me: "Iya lah! Review, please?"


	2. Mari Menistakan Elgang! XD bagian 8

Me: "Langsung mulai saja!"

* * *

Disclaimer dan Warning masih sama, oke?

* * *

**Chapter 2: Mari Menistakan Elgang! XD bagian 8**

* * *

**Girl-chan POV:**

**Kurusaki Dark The FALLEN JOKER**

**Ye HBD EMAK! *Ditembak***  
**TODNYA NIH!**  
**Truth for Ran: Dulu lu gimana sih?**  
**Dare for Ran: Nari Oplosan sampe 2 jam!**  
**Truth For Ara: Lu suka ma Add?**  
**Dare for Ara: Sebutin Bambling band of babons lima kali yang cepet!**  
**Dah Segitu HBD!**  
**-Dark-**

'Memangnya aku setua apa sampai dipanggil emak? Perasaan cuma beda setahun, deh!' pikirku.

"Kalau itu, kayaknya iya!" jawab Ara. "Kalau soal kakakku, aku tidak tau!"

Sementara mereka melakukan Dare, aku pun mengambil surat berikutnya.

**Red Lunatic Sword**

**Sekali lagi! XD**  
**Truth buat Aisha (khususnya DW): kalau kau udah menjadi idol, apakah kau harus mengakhiri profesimu ketika kamu ketahuan berhubungan dengan Els (IS)?**  
**Dare buat Aisha: nyanyiin lagu Pon Pon Pon untuk Elsword dan saya di chapter depan. (kalo gak tau nama artisnya ini dia: Kyary Pamyu Pamyu)**  
**Dare untuk Elsword: duet ama Aisha nyanyiin lagu Just Give Me A Reason.**

"Tergantung keadaan!" jawab Aisha.

Sementara pasangan itu nyanyi, aku mengambil surat lainnya.

**Leon F.K**

**Leon F.K**  
**Ini yang terakhir.**  
**T Untuk Elsword:Perasaan Kamu Sama Aisha Gimana?**  
**T Untuk Aisha:Perasaan Kamu Sama Elsword Gimana?**  
**D Untuk Elsword & Aisha:Nyatakan Cinta Masing-Masing.**

"Apa saja boleh!" kata Els dan Aisha bersamaan. "Aku suka kamu!"

Kami hanya sweatdrop melihat kekompakan mereka.

* * *

Me: "Selesai juga!"

Cowboy: "Diganggu lagi?"

Me: "Ditambah leher pegel, iya!"

Cowboy: "Oh!"

Me: "Review!"


	3. Mari Menistakan Elgang! XD bagian 9

Me: "Kembali lagi!"

Cowboy: "Mulai aja, BakAuthor!"

Me: "Oke, deh! Happy Reading!"

* * *

Disclaimer dan Warning masih sama!

Catatan: Ada yang mau membaca fic-ku yang lain? Aku butuh dukungan buat melanjutkannya! *curcol.*

* * *

**Chapter 3: Mari Menistakan Elgang! XD bagian 9**

* * *

**Cowboy POV:**

"Cuma dua doang?" tanyaku saat melihat dua amplop di atas meja Girl-chan.

"Tanya sama yang Review!" jawab Girl-chan.

"Oke!" Aku membuka amplop pertama. "Dari DARK FAK!"

**DARK FAK**

**MWHAHAHA!  
ToDnya nih  
Truth For Chung: Saat Bapa lo kerasukan Demon lo ngapain?  
Dare For Chung: Iron Howling si R gih! (R: SEMBARANGAN NGOMONG!)  
Truth For Raven: Seris mati lo sedih ato ketawa kalo si R mah ketawa!  
Dare For Raven: Bacok si R gih!  
DAH GITU RUN DULU!  
-Dark-**

"Aku agak ngeri!" komentarku.

"Menyadarkannya bagaimanapun caranya!" jawab Chung tegas. Wow, hebat sekali dia!

"Sedihlah!" kata Raven. Efek masa lalu kah?

"Aku nggak bisa melukai orang malang itu!" ujar Girl-chan. "Sebagai gantinya, R akan aku munculkan di fic-ku yang lain kalau lagi mood melanjutkannya!"

Aku membuka amplop terakhir. "Dari ryeid!"

**ryeid**

**Halo!**  
**saya mau ngasih ToD oke**  
**Truth:**  
**-Chung : Kamu tuh beneran bukan temennya kamen rider?**  
**-Raven : Sebenarnya nasod-armmu itu pake bensin premium atau pertamax?**  
**-Add : Kamu dari masa depan kan? kalo iya, ketemu sama Doraemon ga?**  
**Dare:**  
**-Elsword : Coba push up pake satu tangan (kayak gaya kalo Lord Kngiht kalah)**  
**-Raven : Timpa si Els pake batu pas lagi push up XD**  
**mungkin sekian saja mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan kata XD**

"Lord Knight lebih tepatnya!" kataku membenarkan. "Terserah padamu, BakAuthor!"

"Bukanlah!" jawab Chung.

"Kagak keduanya!" kata Raven singkat.

"Entahlah! Kalau iya, kayaknya nggak!" jawab Add.

Els dan Raven melakukan Dare-nya dan berakhir dengan kejadian abstrak.

* * *

Me: "Akhirnya selesai juga!"

Cowboy: "Review!"


	4. Mari Menistakan Elgang! XD bagian 10

Me: "Kembali lagi!"

Cowboy: "Nggak ada kalimat yang lain?"

Me: "Nggak ada!"

Cowboy: *sweatdrop.*

Me: "Happy Reading!"

* * *

Disclaimer dan Warning masih sama!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Mari Menistakan Elgang! XD bagian 10**

* * *

Normal POV

**Kurusaki Dark The FALLEN JOKER**

**Oh (Kecewa Mode:On)**  
**R: LEBOK SUE! GUE SELAMAT!**  
**Me: Eagle Eye! *Ngebidik R pake elang***  
**R: HELL!**  
**ToDnya nih.**  
**Dare For Raven(RF): Cosplay Jadi Hazama di Blazblue(Gak tau Cari Di mbah Google)**  
**Truth For Girl: Punya Char Elsword ato LS Add me Elsword: ETrextrex LS: REXTREX.**  
**Dare for Chung: Iron Howling semua Teman Lo.**  
**Dare For all: Dengerin Glommy Sunday, Reverse, sama Lingsir Wengi Sampe Beres (Harus Campur!)**  
**DAH SEGITU LANJUTIN OR DIE! *NYIAPIN BLOODEDGE***  
**Ragna: PEDANG GUE MANA?!**  
**Me: KABUR!**

'Pycho Dark mode on!' pikir Elgang, Girl-chan, dan Cowboy ngeri.

"Punya char Elsword, tapi jarang main bahkan hampir nggak pernah!" jawab Girl-chan.

"Hampir, Girl-chan! Hampir!" komentar Cowboy. "Kita ganti semua Dare, kecuali Dare Raven!"

"Enak banget!" keluh Raven. Dia segera ke ruang ganti setelah diberikan baju Hazama oleh Exoray yang muncul entah kapan dan darimana.

* * *

**-Special Action in Backstage dulu!-**

Cowboy: "Kenapa lo munculin sepupu gue kayak hantu?!" *nodongin Revolver.*

Me: "Sorry!" *kabur.*

Exoray: *sweatdrop.*

**-Special Action in Backstage selesai!-**

* * *

"Para Elgang kecuali Raven, Elesis, dan Ara nyanyi lagu 'Wa Wa World Ondo'!" kata Girl-chan.

"Kenapa?" tanya yang disebutkan.

"Raven masih ngelakuin Dare-nya serta aku dan Cowboy mau ambil bagian dalam lagu ini!" jawab Girl-chan.

"Aku jadi England seperti biasanya!" kata Cowboy. "Dan BakAuthor jadi Japan!"

Para Elgang (min Raven, Elesis, Ara) memilih sendiri. Chung jadi Italy, Elsword jadi America, Rena jadi China, Aisha jadi Germany, Add jadi France, dan Eve jadi Russia.

_**Axis:**__ WA! WA! Wa! _  
_**Italy:**__ (Sooreesore SORE!) _  
_**Allies:**__ WA! WA! Wa! _  
_**Russia:**__ (Sore soRen!) _  
_**China:**__ (Aiyaa! Aiyaa!) _  
_**Italy:**__ (Sore SOLE!) _

_**Italy:**__ Domo ni te wo kumi BUON GIORNO _  
_**Japan:**__ Nippon kara konnichiwa~ _  
_**Germany:**__ Ashinami soroe GUTEN TAG _  
_**Italy:**__ Saaa-sa minna de Itaria _  
_SORE! _

_**Everyone:**__ WA! WA! Wa! WORLD WA! WA! Wa! WORLD _  
_**Italy:**__ Maruku wa ni nari _  
_**Germany:**__ Hana ni nari _  
_**Everyone:**__ WORLD ondo wo odorimashou _

_**Italy:**__ (O SORE!) _  
_**France:**__ Hiniku daisuki Igirisu me _  
_**England:**__ Jibun daisuki yapparijan! _  
_**USA:**__ Koora kenka wa YAMENASAI _  
_**Russia:**__ VODKAAA isshoni _  
_**China:**__ Ake CHINA Shanghai! _

_**Everyone:**__ WA! WA! Wa! WORLD WA! WA! Wa! WORLD _  
_**USA:**__ Maruku wa ni nari _  
_**Japan:**__ Hana ni nari _  
_**Everyone:**__ WORLD ondo wo odorimashou _  
_**USA:**__ (Duruffu~!) _

_**Italy:**__ SORE! _  
_**USA:**__ ONE・__TWO! _  
_**Japan:**__ Ichi・__Ni! _  
_**China:**__ YI・__ER _  
_**Russia:**__ SoRen! _  
_**England:**__ ONE・__TWO! _  
_**Germany:**__ EINS・__ZWEI! _  
_**France:**__ UN・__DEUX (x 2) _

_**Germany:**__ (Ikuzo!) GERMAN tamashii de EINS ZWEI DREI! _  
_**Japan:**__ Yaguradaiko ni OTOKO! Iki _  
_**Italy:**__ Shihata fuccha CATENACCIO _  
_**Germany & Japan:**__ Yuuki! Shibotte! _  
_**Italy:**__ Tata CALCIO _  
_**Japan:**__ Yoyoi no yoyoi no yoyoi no yoi sore! _

_**Everyone:**__ WA! WA! Wa! WORLD WA! WA! Wa! WORLD _  
_**England:**__ Maruku wa ni nari _  
_**France:**__ Hana ni nari _  
_**Everyone:**__ WORLD ondo wo odorimashou _

_**USA:**__ (YES SIR! YES SIR!) _  
_Ore wa HERO YES WE CAN! Dakedo _  
_**England:**__ Okaruto yuurei _  
_**Russia:**__ Osoroshiya _  
_**France:**__ Sonna LEADER yuruseenu _  
_**England:**__ SCONES to ippatsu _  
_**China:**__ Ya~ CHINE _  
_**England:**__ (Ara YOTTO!) _

_**Everyone:**__ WA! WA! Wa! WORLD WA! WA! Wa! WORLD _  
_**China:**__ Maruku wa ni nari _  
_**Russia:**__ Hana ni nari _  
_**Everyone:**__ WORLD ondo wo odorimashou _

_**Axis:**__ WA! WA! Wa! _  
_**Italy:**__ (Sooresore SORE!) _  
_**Allies:**__ WA! WA! Wa! _  
_**Russia:**__ (Soore soRen!) _  
_**China:**__ (Aiyaa! Aiyaa!) _

_**Everyone:**__ Wa~_

* * *

**Red Lunatic Sword**

**LAGI! XD**  
**Dare buat Rena: fuck Elsword #plak maksudnya nyanyi lagu PSI-Missing dari Kawada Mami. **  
**Truth buat Rena: menurutmu Raven pas jadi Veteran Commander penampilannya kayak gadis ya?**  
**Dare buat Eve: nyanyiin lagu Suki Sugite Kiresou dari Kyary Pamyu Pamyu**  
**dah, gitu aja. see ya!**

"Oke, ini sulit!" kata Girl-chan.

"Nggak tau juga, sih!" jawab Rena.

Selagi Dare berjalan, yang lain asyik makan di halaman belakang.

* * *

Me: "Pegel banget!"

Cowboy: "Dari dulu seperti itu?"

Me: "Iya!"

Cowboy: "Baiklah!"

Me: "Review!"


	5. Mari Menistakan Elgang! XD bagian 11

Me: "Pulang sekolah dapat hadiah ayam gratis dari pacar kakakku buat makan siang!"

Cowboy: "Jangan curcol, cepat mulai biar lo bisa update fic yang satu lagi!"

Me: "Woles aja, keles!"

Cowboy: *sweadrop.*

Me: "Happy Reading!"

* * *

Disclaimer dan Warning masih sama!

Catatan: Untuk Reader yang pycho, harap jangan memberikan Dare yang mengerikan! Elgang, Cowboy, dan saya tidak mau mati muda di sini!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Mari Menistakan Elgang! XD bagian 11**

* * *

Normal POV

**Kurusaki Dark The FALLEN JOKER**

**Oh (Kecewa Lagi)**  
**But I think is CREEPY!**  
**Todnya Nih**  
**Dare For Elsword: Pake Baju IP.**  
**Truth For Elesis: Lo kok Mirip Erza Scarlet.**  
**Dare For All: Let's Play The Game (Tantangan SAW!)**  
**Truth For Girl: Char Ls punya?**  
**DAH GITU!**  
**R: Perasaan Lo Psycho dari kemarin.**  
**Me: I Don't care!**

"Nggak punya!" jawab Girl-chan. "Kalau punya, mungkin masih cadet karena nggak bisa mainin!"

'Dan mungkin saja dapat Cowboy permanen!' lanjut sang Author dalam hati.

"Aku nggak tau! Dari sananya, kali!" kata Elesis.

"Bagaimana ini, Girl-chan?" tanya Els setelah memakai baju IP. "Semua yang ada di sini nggak mau mati muda!"

Girl-chan berpikir sebentar. "Kita nyanyi lagu Numa Numa!"

Mereka pun bersiap untuk bernyanyi.

_Ma-ia hii_  
_Ma-ia huu_  
_Ma-ia hoo_  
_Ma-ia haha (x4)_

_Alo, salut, sunt eu, un haiduc_  
_Si te rog, iubirea mea, primeste fericirea._  
_Alo, alo, sunt eu, Picasso_  
_Ti-am dat beep_  
_Si sunt voinic_  
_Dar sa stii, nu-ti cer nimic._

_Vrei sa pleci dar nu-mг, nu-mг iei_  
_Nu-mг, nu-mг iei, nu-mг, nu-mг, nu-mг iei_  
_Chipul tгu si dragostea din tei_  
_Mi-amintesc de ochii tгI._

_Vrei sг pleci dar nu-mг, nu-mг iei_  
_Nu-mг, nu-mг iei, nu-mг, nu-mг, nu-mг iei_  
_Chipul tгu si dragostea din tei_  
_Mi-amintesc de ochii tгI._

_Te sun, sг-ti spun, ce simt, acum_  
_Alo, iubirea mea sunt eu, fericirea._  
_Alo, alo, sunt iarasi eu, Picasso_  
_Ti-am dat beep si sunt voinic_

_Dar sг stii, nu-ti cer nimic._

_Vrei sг pleci dar nu-mг, nu-mг iei_  
_Nu-mг, nu-mг iei, nu-mг, nu-mг, nu-mг iei_  
_Chipul tгu si dragostea din tei_  
_Mi-amintesc de ochii tгI._

_Vrei sг pleci dar nu-mг, nu-mг iei_  
_Nu-mг, nu-mг iei, nu-mг, nu-mг, nu-mг iei_  
_Chipul tгu si dragostea din tei_  
_Mi-amintesc de ochii tгI._

_Ma-ia hii_  
_Ma-ia huu_  
_Ma-ia hoo_  
_Ma-ia haha (x4)_

_Vrei sг pleci dar nu-mг, nu-mг iei_  
_Nu-mг, nu-mг iei, nu-mг, nu-mг, nu-mг iei_  
_Chipul tгu si dragostea din tei_  
_Mi-amintesc de ochii tгI._

_Vrei sг pleci dar nu-mг, nu-mг iei_  
_Nu-mг, nu-mг iei, nu-mг, nu-mг, nu-mг iei_  
_Chipul tгu si dragostea din tei_  
_Mi-amintesc de ochii tгI._

* * *

**ryeid**

**Hallo! Saya kembali lagi, si Alien terkutuk dari galaksi andromeda saya ke sini pake doko demo doa *ditembakdoraemon***  
**Dare :**  
**- Elsword : Bagaimana cara memasukkan 2 liter air ke dalam ember yang hanya bisa memuat air 1 liter (embernya cuma 1 buah) ?**  
**- Aisha : Sebutkan semua monster di Elrios, setidaknya yang kamu tahu?**  
**- Add sama Raven : Tari poco-poco sana di lapangan terbuka (ujian semester saya di sekolah T.T)**  
**Truth :**  
**- Author : Kamu itu manusia atau sama kayak saya, Alien ?**  
**- Aisha : Saat magicmu belum hilang gara-gara cincin terkutuk itu, magicmu sampai tingkat mana?**

"Manusia lah! Kalau nggak..." Girl-chan mengeluarkan dark aura dan pipa paralon sepanjang 2 meter (?). "...MANA MUNGKIN AKU NULIS FIC INI DI BUMI?!"

"BakAuthor!" Cowboy berusaha menenangkan Author itu.

"Sampai master, kali! Soalnya, aku agak lupa!" jawab Aisha.

Elsword melakukan Dare-nya. Tapi dia kepeleset dan menumpahkan sebagian air di sofa.

"Yah! Gagal deh!" kata Els kecewa.

"Padahal tu sofa hadiah dari 2p!Turkey buat BakAuthor! Lo ini gimana sih, Els?" gerutu Cowboy. "Nanti BakAuthor ngamuk lagi!"

Aisha sedang menyebut nama monster di Elrios yang dia ketahui. Sementara Girl-chan nari poco-poco bareng Add dan Raven di halaman belakang.

* * *

**Leon F.K**

**ToD**  
**Yang Simple aja dah,Nambah" ToD nya *Plak***  
**T Untuk Aisha:Mana menurutmu yang paling ngaco antara LK,RS ama IS.**  
**D Untuk Aisha:Lari 20x Lapangan sambil Bawa *Tatapan Jahat* Tas yang isinya Barang'Eve.**  
**T Untuk Elsword:Yang paling ngaco antara EM,VP Ama DW Yang mana?**  
**D Untuk Elsword:Kejar Aisha saat sedang lari.(Non-stop)**  
**D Untuk Girl-Chan,OC ama Elgang:Udah No Istirahat dulu sana,Biarkan Elsword ama Aisha yang berkerja*Siapkan Mini Gun***

"VP/IS!" jawab Els dan Aisha bersamaan.

Sementara mereka berdua kejar-kejaran di halaman belakang, yang lainnya malah main poker.

* * *

Me: "Selesai juga!"

Cowboy: "Hampir saja kita mati karena Dare tadi!"

Me: "Oh iya, kok sofanya basah?"

Cowboy: *menunjuk Elsword.*

Me: *ngeluarin dark aura plus pipa paralon.*

Elsword: *kabur.*

Me: *ngejar Elsword.*

Cowboy: "Maafkan kejar-kejaran gaje barusan dan Review, ya!"


	6. Mari Menistakan Elgang! XD bagian 12

Me: "Kita mulai saja!"

* * *

Disclaimer dan Warning masih sama!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Mari Menistakan Elgang! XD bagian 12**

* * *

**Giril-chan POV:**

**Ryeid males log in**

**Halo!**  
**Saya kembali buat ToD yang epic ini**  
**Truth :**  
**- Rena : Elrios itu di mana sih ? Kalo bisa sebutin kordinatnya XD**  
**Dare :**  
**- Author : Tanding catur lawan Chung sama Eve**  
**- Elsword : Pungutin sampah di taman**  
**- Elesis : Jangan bantuin adekmu**  
**Mungkin segitu aja, maaf kalo ngerepotin XD**

"Karena bukan di dunia nyata, kamu tidak akan menemukannya!" jawab Rena. Baku sekali kalimatnya!

"Aku nggak bisa main catur!" kataku kecewa.

Elsword memunguti sampah tanpa dibantu siapapun.

* * *

**Reymon Uchiha**

**Waw Si Dark nitip ToD nih**  
**Truth For Raven: Eve bukan yang bikin tu Tangan Nasod.**  
**Dare For Raven: Nari Shaman.**  
**Truth For Rena: Umur lo berapa tahun?**  
**Dare For Rena: Yurian Ma Aisha.**  
**OKE CUMAN SEGITU NITIPNYA**

"Bukan!" jawab Raven singkat.

"Umur? Wah, aku nggak tau!" kata Rena.

"Yuri gratis!" Cowboy mengambil kamera dan menyeret kedua cewek itu ke ruangan kosong.

"Oh iya, apa aku lupa kalau Cowboy satu-satunya OC yang suka adegan Yuri?" tanyaku. Yang lain hanya menggeleng.

Raven menari Shaman dan ditertawakan semua orang yang berada di ruang tengah.

* * *

Leon F.K

**Siapkan Nyalimu atau di panggil Pengecut**  
**D Untuk Aisha:Bunuh Elsword.**  
**T Untuk Aisha:Rasanya Gimana Sih kalau pake Magic?**  
**D Untuk Elsword,Sebelum di bunuh ok:Cium Aisha Dibibir dan Lari.**  
**T Untuk Elsword,Sesudah di bunuh:Gimana Rasanya?!**  
**D Untuk ElgangOCAuthor(Ex:Elsword ma Aisha):Nyanyi Lagu So far away sambil berdandan ala A7X Personel.*Siapin Mini-Gun*Udah lakukan sana Hush..**

"Galak sekali!" komentarku.

"Menyenangkan!" jawab Aisha sambil mengejar Els yang kabur duluan.

"Aku nggak tau lagunya kayak gimana!" kataku histeris.

"Menyakitkan!" jawab Els setelah dibunuh Aisha.

* * *

Me: "Selesai!"

Cowboy: "Dapat foto Yuri AishaxRena!"

Me: "Boleh buat aku, nggak?"

Cowboy: "Nanti aku bagi setelah digandakan!"

Me: "Baiklah! Review, ya?"


	7. Mari Menistakan Elgang! XD bagian 13

Me: "Kita mulai saja!"

* * *

Disclaimer dan Warning masih sama!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Mari Menistakan Elgang! XD bagian 13**

* * *

Normal POV

**Leon F.K**

**Yang simple aja dah,Untuk Author ama Elgang(OC Tidak termaksud)**  
**D Untuk Elgang Ama Author:Joget Gangnam Style sambil pake baju ala Malam Minggu.**  
**D Untuk Ara,Aisha,Rena ama Eve:Yuri sambil di photo sama Cowboy**  
**D Untuk Elgang boys:Lihat Photo Yuri Para Elgang Wanita(Ex:Elesis)**  
**T Untuk Author:Ada yang Kamu suka nggk sih?Penasarannn...**  
**Sekian Tolong di post secepatnya*Membungkuk*Kalau Tidak*Ambil Rocket Launcher*Mati Kalian...**

"Oke! Ini gila!" komentar Girl-chan. "Aku lebih suka kucing! Hanya itu!"

Sementara Dare berjalan, mari kita lanjut ke Review berikutnya!

* * *

**Kurusaki Dark The FALLEN JOKER**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA GYAHAHAHAHAHAHA *Bletak***  
**Me: *Tepar***  
**R: Langsung ToDnya**  
**Truth For Raven: Kalo kunti belakang lo dan mau nyekek lo lo mau ngapain.**  
**Dare For Rena: Jangan nolong Raven**  
**Dare For All: Baca tulisan alay nih "AqYu C4y4ng qaMu* (Me: Tak disangka Ni OC Gue Alay)**  
**Me: ALAY LO BACOK NIH!**  
**R: BUKAN GUE TUH KEMBARANG CHUNG SINTERU YANG NULIS!**  
**Me: READY TO DIE?**  
**R: No Iam Ready To Run! *Ngacir***  
**Me: Sini lu *Ngejar R***  
**Kobi: Dah gitu lanjutin!**

"Serang aja!" Raven langsung mengeluarkan blade-nya.

Anggota Elgang yang lain menulis di kertas 'Aku Sayang Kamu'.

"Mari kita lanjutkan, BakAuthor!" saran Cowboy.

* * *

**Leon F.K (lagi?)**

**Yasha Crimson**  
**Ini si Leon Titip ToD sama saya,ktanya suruh kasi ke Girl-Chan2.**  
**D Untuk Elsword:Lari Keliling Elrios cari Elesis.**  
**D Untuk Rena:Hehehehe...Lemon ama BM(Blade Master)**  
**D Untuk Aisha:Jadikan Chung peliharaan.**  
**D Untuk Chung:Jadi Peliharaan Kak Aisha(Kakak Kamu Chung)**  
**D Untuk Eve:Senyum tanpa Terpaksa.**  
**D Untuk Girl Chan/Author:Istirahat saja sana.**  
**Sekian Dari Leon**  
**Me:Nyet sene LOO!**  
**Yasha:Nggk nanti tak kasi Risa nii photo Lemon mu*Devil Smirk***  
**Me:Y-Y-Ya...*Takut***

Girl-chan mendengarkan lagu 'Hatafutte Parade', sementara yang lain melakukan Dare-nya.

* * *

Me: "Singkat sekali!"

Cowboy: "Terserah kau saja!"

Me: "Review!"


	8. Mari Menistakan Elgang! XD bagian 14

Me: "Mari kita mulai saja!"

* * *

Disclaimer dan Warning masih sama!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Mari Menistakan Elgang! XD bagian 14**

* * *

**Girl-chan POV:**

**epic Human Dark**

**Nih ToDnya**  
**Truth For All: Gimana Sih rasanya pas deket si Kucing Hitam (Baca: R)**  
**Dare For Elsword: Nari Oplosan Bareng Ran.**  
**Truth For Raven: Gimana Menurut lo Sander? Menurut gue Kaya Arab.**  
**Dare For Raven: Harus Kebal Di tembak Rocket launcher!**  
**Dah segitu Lanjutin**

"Bagaimana pendapat kalian?" tanyaku. "Kalau aku, dia kesannya kayak pembunuh!"

Serem! (Boy Elgang)

Nggak enak! (Girl Elgang)

Kagak ada humor! (Cowboy)

"No comment!" jawab Raven.

"Raven, bagaimana kalau lu nyanyi lagu 'Hatafutte Parade Sweden' aja? Kayaknya lu kagak bakalan kebal ditembak begituan!" saran Cowboy.

"Baiklah!"

_Migi te ni wa AKVAVIT _

_Hidari te ni wa zarigani da be _

_Minna de uchi ni ko Välkommen paredo _

_Miwaku no sekai e Välkomna_

_Te wo totte wa ni natte mawaru be chikyuu gou_

_KÖTTBULLAR ni JAM wa oome de zekkouchou_

_Blå to Guld no Nordiskt kors _

_Nishin wo kan ni tsumeru be _

_Hetalia _

_"...n? nanka minna, hen na kao shite neeka? _

_Hora, kansei hin mo akkara yo. _

_Ome, isshoni douda?" _

_Minna de uchi ni ko Välkommen paredo _

_Gakki wo narashite koushin da be _

_Minna de see no de gassou sureba _

_Tatta hitotsu no uta kansei da be _

_Nyckelharpa ni sunbe ka ore Suweeden da _

_"Oi, hikigata oshite yakkara uchi e ko" _

_Mizu no miyako Stockholm _

_Chuusei ni taimu torippu da be Gamla stan _

_Irodori yutaka na dezain no kagu ya zakka wa omiage ni eedo _

_För Sverige i tiden _

_För Sverige i tiden _

_För Sverige i tiden Tanin wo hashiraseyou to omottara _

_För Sverige i tiden Mazu mizukara ga yoku hashiru koto da _

_För Sverige i tiden Wakiagaru daikansei _

_För Sverige i tiden _

_"Suweeden akademii no Nooberu bungaku shou wa _

_Sekaiteki ken'i ga aru yuumei na shou nanda zo _

_Aa, kuwashiku wa mata uchi de kikasete yakkara yo" _

_Minna de uchi ni ko Välkommen paredo _

_Merodii wa bankoku kyoutsuu da be _

_Itsutsu no tairiku to nanatsu no umi wo _

_Norinori na Hastighet de dai oudan _

_Taisetsu na fuyu no gyouji Lucia _

_"Shiroi doresu... mengee na" _

_Blå to Guld no Nordiskt kors _

_Nishin o kan ni tsumeru be_

_Hetalia_

_"N? Fiika no jikan ga kita kara kyuukei da be_

_Koohii ni wa shinamon rooru ga ichiban da nee..._

_Nn... umee na..."_

"Lumayan!" komentarku.

"BakAuthor, kayaknya si Els kabur!" Cowboy memberikan sebuah kertas kepadaku.

**Siapapun jangan cari aku, ya! -Elsword-**

"Aku punya ide! Bagaimana kalau aku menyanyikan lagu 'Marukaite Chikyuu Holy Roman Empire'?" saranku.

"Terserah kau saja!" kata Cowboy.

_Oi oi Vati ano ko ga suki sa_  
_Oi oi Mutti kiite yo Mutti_  
_Ano ko ga kureta DEKKI BURASHI wa_  
_Naniyori no takaramono nanda_

_Marukaite chikyuu_  
_Marukaite chikyuu_  
_Marukaite chikyuu_  
_Shinsei Rooma sa_

_Marukaite chikyuu_  
_Jitto mite chikyuu_  
_Hyotto shite chikyuu_  
_Shinsei Rooma sa_

_Aa hitofude de Mieru subarashii sekai_  
_Iron'na hito ga deiri suru_  
_Ore no ie_

_"O-oi, Italia,"_  
_"Shinken ni ore to Rooma Teikoku ni naranai ka?"_

_Marukaite chikyuu_  
_Marukaite chikyuu_  
_Marukaite chikyuu_  
_Shinsei Rooma sa_

_Marukaite chikyuu_  
_Ureshikutte chikyuu_  
_Koroge mawatte chikyuu_  
_Shinsei Rooma sa_

_Aa omoidasu_  
_Ano ko to sugoshita jikan_  
_Mazui gohan tabesasete_  
_Gomen na_

_'Oikakeru to nigeru kuse ni'_  
_'Ore ga nigeru to okkakete'_  
_'Sonna ano ko wo 900 nendai kara zutto suki datta'_

_Sou da yo Vati uso ja nainda_  
_Naa naa Mutti kiite yo Mutti_  
_Ano ko ga kureta DEKKI BURASHI wa_  
_Naniyori no takaramono nanda_

_'Italia, suki da!'_  
_'Suki da!'_  
_'Doushiyou mo naku... suki nanda...'_

_Marukaite chikyuu_  
_Setsunakute chikyuu_  
_Aitai yo chikyuu_  
_Shinsei Rooma sa_

_Aa omou hodo_  
_Hikari kagayaku sekai_  
_Tatakai ga owaru made no_  
_Shinbou sa_

_Aa wasurenai_  
_Ano ko no te no nukumori_  
_Nannen tatte mo sekaiichi_  
_Daisuki sa _

"Cukup, Girl-chan! Itu terlalu emosional!" Cowboy menunjuk ke arah Elgang (min Elsword) yang membuat banjir di masion dengan air mata mereka.

* * *

Me: "Terlalu menghayati yang barusan?"

Cowboy: "Iya!"

Me: "Review!"


	9. Mari Menistakan Elgang! XD bagian 15

Me: "Mau tau apa yang menarik?"

Cowboy: "Apa?"

Me: "Besok update fic baru!" *ditimpuk Revolver.*

Cowboy: "Itu kagak lucu, BakAuthor! Mulai saja ceritanya!"

Me: "Baiklah! Happy Reading!"

* * *

Disclaimer dan Warning masih sama!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Mari Menistakan Elgang! XD bagian 15**

* * *

Normal POV

**Epic Faker Joker**

**Ready To Die Raven?**  
**ToDnya Nih.**  
**Dare For All: Nonton Saw.**  
**Truth For All: Bagaimana Pendapat kalian setelah Nonton Saw?**  
**Dare For Elsword: Nari Di atas Api!**  
**Truth For Elsword: Bagaimana Rasanya nari di atas Api?**  
**KEKEKEKEKKEKEKEKEKEKEK DIE!**  
**R: KESURUPAN!**

"Aku punya sih kasetnya, tapi milik kakakku!" kata Girl-chan. "Aku pinjam dulu, ya!"

**-skip time-**

Keadaan Elgang, Girl-chan, dan Cowboy setelah menonton film itu? Para Elgang cewek (min Eve) pingsan, para Elgang cowok (min Raven) plus Girl-chan meriding ketakutan, sementara Raven, Eve, dan Cowboy hanya memasang pokerface.

"Sebaiknya nanti aku mewakili Girl-chan untuk memberitahukan bahwa mereka udah trauma dengan film itu!" saran Cowboy datar.

* * *

**Leon F.K**

**Yasha Crimson Bringer.**  
**Hai hai,It's Yasha here,Nih sih Leon sibuk ngerjain sesuatu dengan Cewek asrama,Yah jadi ini dia:**  
**D Untuk Elsword:Cari Kamar Kosong,Lalu...Tarik Aisha dan You know what the next XD!.**  
**T Untuk Raven:Itu tangan Nyambung ke otak lo nggak sih?**  
**D Untuk Chung:Sama seperti Elsword,Tapi!Dengan Eve.**  
**T Untuk Elesis:Emang loe kemana niggalin Elsword sendiri.**  
**D Untuk Raven:Sama kaya dua orang bodoh di atas(Chung&Elsword)Tapi ama Rena dengan Ara.**  
**D Untuk Cowboy!:Photo ADEGAN 18 Tsb.**  
**D Untuk Girl-Chan:Simple aja,Nanyi Lagu Grand Chase:Hope sambil panggil kan SI TUA BANGKA Sieghart.**

"Tugas penting!" jawab Elesis.

"Kadang nyambung, kadang nggak!" ujar Raven.

"Boleh sih! Tapi nanti aku minta traktir foto yaoi dari Fujodanshi Club di Hetalia setelah ini!" kata Cowboy sambil mengikuti 2 pasangan dan 1 trisome (bego) tadi ke sebuah kamar kosong. "Dari kemarin aku belum dikasih Truth!" (Reader: "Ente curcol?")

"Dia nggak terlalu suka pairing straight, padahal dia punya cewek yang dia suka!" Perkataan Girl-chan tadi mendapatkan hadiah timpukan Doujin USUK plus deathglare dari OC-nya yang tsundere itu.

"Diem aja lu, Tsun-Tsun!" bentak Girl-chan.

"Lu jangan buka aib orang, BakAuthor!" teriak Cowboy.

"Mau nyanyi nggak, Girl-chan?" tanya Add yang merupakan satu-satunya orang di ruangan itu.

"Oh iya!" Girl-chan mulai bernyanyi.

_Ou'ri ji'geum'bu'tuh shi'jak'e'ya _

_Ou'ril mo'eun'kkoom'e ha'na dwen e'got_

_"to love" _

_"Forever, chase" _

_"Go! For the lost world" _

_Gil'il'eun an'geh'soop'sok sa'e'ro (Heh'meh'e'myuh) _

_So'ri'ups'e gul'uh'gah'do jeh'ja'ri (Yuh'jyun'hee) _

_Juh seul'peum'ssa'in dol'tap'joo'we mam dol'go'man its'uh'yo _

_Gah'nyuh'rin han'jul'gi'ue ba'ram'so'ri da'gah'wah (Sal'myuh'shi) _

_Ah'reun'ha'dun an'geh'bit'e gut'hee'myun (Too'myung'hee) _

_Nal uh'dee'sun'gah ba'ra'bo'myuh ban'gyuh'joo'neun nuh'ue mee'so _

_Ah'deuk'hee juh'phyun! (Ah) da'gah'oh'neun na'ue chin'gu _

_Geu'ruh'keh'do nee'gah nan (Oh) Geu'ri'whut'neun'deh _

_Bwah'yo! Geen gi'da'rim'eh ji'chuh'gah'dun noon'mul'deul'eun gi'ppeum'e dweh'go _

_Bam'seh! Byul kkoom'kkoo'myuh uh'doom'gyun'din _

_Hee'mang'chan cho'rok'ue na'moot'ip'chuh'rum _

_Gah'yo! Juh ah'chim'het sal'eul chat'ah'suh _

_Ou'ri ba'ram'ta'go dal'ryuh'yo _

_So'joong'ham buh'ryuh'du'ji'ma na'ue geu'dae _

_Oh! Seul'peul'su'rok dot'ah'na'neun na'ue yong'gi _

_Oh! Han juel'gi hii'mang geu sok'eh pin _

_Gan'jul'han ba'raem'ue ou'ri'ue so'mang _

_Ba'ram'eul gah'reun ppul'pi'ri so'ri (Ooh) _

_Byul'gwah gang'eul gun'nun san'oul'lim (Ooh) _

_Mer'go mun juh chan'rhan'han ou'ri e'ya'gi'gah shi'jak'dweh'neun shi'gan'deul _

_Gah'man'hee an'geh'bi'gah neh'ryuh'do (ddo'da'shi) _

_Heh'meh'e'ji an'eul'reh'yo ham'kkeh'myun (un'jeh'na) _

_Ou'ri'neun hang'sang ham'kkeh'ha'neun gil'e gatt'eul teh'ni'kkah _

_Uen'bit'ue gu'reum'deul'e jjak'eul'ji'uh heu'reu'neun (tta'sah'ro'e) _

_Ha'neul'ah'reh noon'e'bu'shin un'duk'gil (geu'ri'wuh) _

_Juh ah'chim'ggot'eul pi'wuh'ju'dun she'deul bul'ruh'mo'ah'yo _

_Ueng'dal'jin e mam! Neh gah'seum'sok'ue mo'deun soon'gan _

_Nuh'neun un'jeh'na'chuh'rum heh'malg'eun mee'so _

_Soom cha! (Wa) Het'nim'chuh'rum bal'gan'du'bol ga'deuk'hee neh'geh mee'so'jit'jou _

_Neh soun'eul jab'eun nuh man'eu'ro'do nuk'nuk'han _

_E ha'ru jam'shi'man noon'gam'ah bo'ah'yo _

_Soo'manh'eun shi'ryun'deul na'reul hyang'heh it'ji'man _

_Du'ryup'ji anh'ah nuh'wa ham'kkeh han'da'myun _

_Juh'phyun! (Ah) da'gah'oh'neun na'ue chin'gu _

_Geu'ruh'keh'do nee'gah nan (Oh) Geu'ri'whut'neun'deh _

_Bwah'yo! Geen gi'da'rim'eh ji'chuh'gah'dun noon'mul'deul'eun gi'ppeum'e dweh'go _

_Bam'seh! Byul kkoom'kkoo'myuh uh'doom'gyun'din _

_Hee'mang'chan cho'rok'ue na'moot'ip'chuh'rum _

_Gah'yo! Juh ah'chim'het sal'eul chat'ah'suh _

_Ou'ri ba'ram'ta'go dal'ryuh'yo _

_Gut'da'gah ji'chuh'gah'myun she'uh'gah'yo _

_Ba'ram seu'chuh'ji'na'neun jak'eun na'ue uh'kkeh we geu'deh _

_Ttwe'neun e ga'seum'eh geu'ri'neun neh'il ah'reum'da'wuh'suh _

_Nan ga'seum buk'cha o'reul kkuh'yeh'yo_

"SIEG-SIEG (?) BANGKOTAN!" teriak Girl-chan pake toa.

Entah kenapa, yang dipanggil malah jatuh dari langit (?).

"Siapa yang manggil kakek awet muda (?) yang ganteng ini?" tanya Sieghart setelah jatuh di sofa milik Girl-chan. (Reader: "Bisa-bisa dia dibunuh kalau sofanya rusak!")

"Gue, Author fic ini!" jawab Girl-chan.

"Oh!" jawab Sieghart singkat. Girl-chan dan Add hanya sweatdrop menanggapinya.

* * *

Elsword dan Elesis: "BAKAUTHOR SIALAN! KENAPA LO MUNCULIN KAKEK TUA BANGKA ITU?!" *nunjuk Sieghart.*

Me: "Bukan gue! Tanya sama yang kasih ToD!" *nunjuk Yasha.*

Yasha: *kabur.*

Elsword dan Elesis: *ngejar Yasha.*

Sieghart dan Elgang (min Elsword dan Elesis): *sweatdrop.*

Me: "Review!"


	10. Mari Menistakan Elgang! XD bagian 16

Me: "Mari kita mulai saja! Happy Reading!"

* * *

Disclaimer dan Warning masih sama!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Mari Menistakan Elgang! XD bagian 15**

* * *

Normal POV

**Leon F.K**

**I'M BACK!ToD**  
**Untuk Author,Cowboy,Elesis ama Elsword aja dah.**  
**T Untuk Author:Siapa di antara Elgang boys yang paling kamu suka?**  
**T Untuk Author:Misalnya!Vayne(Si penulis Hentai Wkwkwkw)Mau jadi pacar kamu,Gimana reaksi mu?(Tiga pilihan:Lari,Esekusi ditempat atau *Ughughditerimaughugh*)**  
**T Untuk Cow-boy:Berapa banyak Yuri ama Lemon Ente,Nanti gue suruh Yasha ngambilnya XD!**  
**T Untuk Cow-boy:Kalau,Lo punya pacar udah pacaran 1 Tahun 3 bulan 24 hari,Dia ketahuan Lagi Lemon ama best friend mu,Apa reaksi mu?(Ini Real!Pacar gue ketahuan lagi LEMON sama BFF Gue!)**  
**D Untuk Elesis ama Elsword:Nanti waktu yasha datang ngambil Fotonya,Kill aja tuh dia yang panggil Kakek bangkotan.**  
**Sekian Dan terimakasih,Lagi depresi berat...ToT**  
**Leon F.K**

"Chung dan Raven, sih! Walaupun terkadang, mereka agak tolol!" jawab Girl-chan. "Lebih baik aku suruh Cowboy buat menembak orang itu daripada tiga pilihan tadi!"

"Banyak, sih! Sekitar 50 buah, belum lagi ada foto yaoi pairing di beberapa fandom favorit Author! Silakan diambil kalau anda mau!" kata Cowboy. "Kalau orang asing aku tembak saja, tapi yang ditanya ini sama teman kan?"

"Iya!" jawab para Elgang.

"Apa tampangku ini kayak orang yang depresi kalau memergoki yang begituan?" tanya Cowboy dengan memasang tampang 'you-don't-say-guys-?'. Para Elgang hanya menggeleng.

"Yosh! Aku datang untuk mengambil yang diminta Leon!" teriak Yasha di depan pintu.

Elsword dan Elesis langsung mengejar Yasha untuk balas dendam karena kejadian di chapter lalu.

* * *

**Blazing Dark Hades**

**Yo, i'm back again!**  
**D to Author: suruh OCnya Leon F.K sparring ama OC gua (Yasha vs. Jun)**  
**D to ElsAi: suruh Conwell dan Angkor Yaoi-an!**  
**T to Raven: gimana rasanya kalo ditendang Rena di selangkang?**  
**D to Rena: tendang Raven di bokong!**  
**D to Ara: gak jadi deh.**

"Apanya yang nggak jadi?" tanya Ara bingung.

'Memangnya bisa?' pikir Elsword dan Aisha. Mereka berdua pun mencobanya.

"Pasti sakit!" jawab Raven. Dia langsung ditendang Rena tepat di (sorry) pantatnya.

"Yasha sedang dibantai Els-kun dan Ele-chan, jadi ditunda dulu!" kata Chung.

* * *

**Faker Joker Dark**

**Hahahahahahahahahaha!**  
**ToDnya Langsung!**  
**Dare For All: Nonton Corpse Party Bareng R!**  
**Truth For All: Gimana Rasanya Dah Nonton Corpse Party?**  
**Dare For All: Bacok Semua Temen Lo!**  
**Truth For All: Gimana Rasanya Dibacok? (Innocent Face)**  
**Dah Gitu LANJUTIN!**

"Tidak mau! Kita udah trauma sama Saw, malah ditambah dengan begituan!" tolak Elgang cowok (min Raven).

"Kita nyanyi, yuk!" saran Girl-chan.

"Oke!" Mereka pun mulai bernyanyi.

_"Enzetsu wo shiteiru" to mietemo Tada no kaiwa sa_  
_Betsuni_  
_Toki niwa kewashii kao wa surukedo Tada samuinosa_  
_Kini shinaikedo_

_Chimitsu na sagyou ga tokui dakedo Yubi wa futoi sa_  
_Dakara_  
_"Daitai, tekitou" toka iwaretemo, Genmitsu ni wa_  
_wakaranai_

_Einsamkeit_  
_Einsamkeit_  
_Einsamkeit_

_Mitsukete hoshii_

_Imo bakari tabeteru to iwaretemo_  
_Soba mo pasta mo onaji_  
_Daidokoro ga yogoreru kurai nara_  
_Betsuni ryouri wo shinakyaii_

_Einsamkeit_  
_Einsamkeit_  
_Einsamkeit_

_Kokoro wo hiraki, toki hanachitai_  
_Kimi ga iru kara, boku de irareru_

_Itsumo niranderu to iwareru keredo_  
_Egao wo tayashita koto nado nai_  
_Kowai to omowareteru keredo_  
_Kao de rikinde waratteru dake sa_

_Tsuyoku_  
_Einsamkeit_

Mereka pun meneruskan nyanyian mereka.

_Shiroi umi ni akaku moeru taiyo__u _

_Marui hoshi ni shizuka ni ukabu kotou _

_Tatakai wa izen _

_owatte wa inai... _

_Hosoi biru ga hishimekiau tokai to _

_Nagai rekishi no yaiba ga butsukari au _

_Katsu no wa dochira da _

_Sessen wa tsuzuku... _

_Atarashii mono daisuki _

_Hayaritteru mono motto motto suki _

_Mainoriti ibarenai _

_Osoreirimasu, sumimasen. _

_"Yuishotadashiki dentou wo, iie to iwazu kataritsugu. _

_Sorekoso ga, watashi no kokoroe nano desu." _

_Reigi, enryo _

_Hajirau koto ga bitoku _

_Sakura, momiji _

_Kisetsu goto no ajiwai _

_Tayutau kurokami _

_Asu wa karashiiro _

_Kurisumasu wo iwattara _

_Toshi wo koshite, hatsumoude ni iku _

_Kore ga futsuu nan desu _

_Osoreirimasu, sumimasen._

_Hairu hairu ofuro _

_deru deru jikangai _

_Hairu hairu ofuro _

_deru deru jikangai _

_Kotatsu to mikan daisuki _

_Yokomoji ryouri motto motto suki _

_Bunmeikaika inamenai _

_Osoreirimasu, sumimasen._

_Atarashii mono daisuki _

_Hayaritteru mono motto motto suki _

_Mainoriti ibarenai _

_Osoreirimasu, sumimasen. _

"Ayo kita nyanyi lagi!" saran Rena. Mereka pun kembali bernyanyi.

_Hola, Jounetsu wa tomaranain ya de_  
_Tougyu, Flamenco, Liga Española._  
_Está buenísimo, hoppeta ochiru de_  
_Sangría, ¡Churros!, Paella _

_Sagrada Familia mada mada tsukutterun ya de_  
_Naa, Romano _

_「__Ah, mata netorun ka」_  
_「__Mou, taberarenaizo, konoyarô」 _

_Vamos, España_  
_Vamos, España_  
_Rojigualda kakagete _

_「__Ah! Kowaizo, konoyarou! Hanase! Spain, tasuke ni koiyo, konchikushoume...」 _

_Olé, Olé! Oyabun yakara na_  
_Mamottaru de donna mono kara mo_  
_Genki ga deru omajinai_  
_Suru? Na, suru?_  
_Fusososososo, fusosososososo, fusososososo_  
_Mou shitemota! _

_「__A-are? Koko wa tengoku ka?_  
_Ah, Spain ga iru kara, Jigoku ka...」_  
_「__Ha... Chotto amayakashisugi nanka naa_  
_Souji wo sasete mitaranaa」_  
_「__Yarikata shiranee」_  
_「__Supeingo oshiete mitarana」_  
_「__Omaen uchi no kotoba oboe ni kuizo」_  
_「__Mou naka naka shitagata kureru wa」 _

_Ganbare, ganbare, ganbare, ganbare Oyabun_  
_Ganbare, ganbare... _

_Muccha kakkoee toko misetaru de _

_¡Fiesta! Dentou no subarashii sa_  
_Hanamatsuri, La Tomatina, Ushioi matsuri_  
_Nagai nagai junrei no michi_  
_Kokoro ga arawareru waa _

_Taisetsuna shuukan siesta_  
_Onegai yakara tsudzuki de_  
_Okosantoite naa, Romano _

_｢__Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!｣_  
_｢__Oh, okitaka? Meshi!｣ _

_Konnani jyoushi ni okorarete mitemo_  
_Yappari tebanasenain ya de_  
_Gin ya zaisan ni kaerarenai hodo taisetsunan ya de _

_Vamos, España_  
_Vamos, España_  
_Rojigualda kakagete _

_｢__Uwaaaaa Spain!_  
_Kawaii ko ni mushisaretazo konoyaro!_  
_Chikushou nandedayo!｣ _

_Olé~(x8)_  
_Maa tsugi ga aru yanaika_  
_Otoko wa akirametara akannen de! _

_(Nandeda, nandedayo_  
_Chikushou, chikushou, konoyaro!_  
_Kisu shitattete ittanoni..._  
_Chikushou chikushou!_  
_Omae no sei da chikushou!) _

_｢__Uh... Wakatteruzo konoyaro, fun!｣_  
_｢__Ore no youni naa itsudemo kakkoyoku yade!｣_  
_｢__Buono tomato, buono tomato_  
_Buono buono uh! Tomato｣_  
_｢__Oi! Cho...! Romano!?_  
_Doko ikunen omaee!?_  
_Ore... mada shabetterunyadee!｣_  
_｢__Aka agete midori sagete tomatomatomato!_  
_Buono tomato, buono tomato...｣_

* * *

Me: "Selesai juga!"

Cowboy: "Kenapa akhirannya nyanyian? Nggak ngurusin dua idiot itu?" *nunjuk Yasha dan Jun yang berantem.*

Me: "Nanti saja! Review!"


	11. Mari Menistakan Elgang! XD bagian 17

Me: *nyanyi.* "Hetalia, Hetalia! Hetare Hetalia!" *ditimpuk lemari.*

Cowboy: "Maafkan BakAuthor yang lagi korslet! Happy Reading!" *dikejar-kejar Girl-chan.*

* * *

Disclaimer dan Warning masih sama!

* * *

**Chapter 11: Mari Menistakan Elgang! XD bagian 17**

* * *

**Girl-chan POV:**

**dissaFF**

**Truth for All : Gimana rasanya dibacok?**  
**Dare for All : Bunuh diri! XD (Dissa dihajar para tokoh sampe pingsan mendewa)**  
**Truth for All : Gimana rasanya bunuh diri? (BODO AMEET SEEH! KALO UDH BUNUH DIRI GAK BISA NGOMOOOOOONG! *Dissa dihajar lagi)**

**Yasha ama Jun berantem dan kenapa kau tidak peduli?! Itu bukan peri kemanusia-sia-sia-sia-sia-sia-siaaaa... (Dissa dihajar karena Sia nya kebanyakan) Maksud gue, bukan peri kemanusiaan! (BANYAK BACOT NEEH!)**

**Lanjut ya! Ganbatte wa Doryoku**

"Mereka kan bukan OC-ku! Jadi itu urusan pembuatnya!" kataku datar.

"Sakit lah!" jawab yang lainnya sambil mengeluarkan senjata masing-masing. "Ente mau nyobain?"

Sementara Elgang dan Cowboy mengejar Dissa, aku mengurus Review berikutnya.

* * *

**Leon F.K**

**Yasha:Woi Mana tuh pesan?!**  
**me:Dunno*Play roblox***  
**Yasha:*Sakit Hati*Kau...MATI KAU!*Berubah jadi serigala***  
**Me:*Ngeluarkan Tulang*Kejar noh*Lepar tulang ke Kandang***  
**Yasha:*Ngejer tulang ke kandan***  
**Nih ToD:**  
**T Untuk author:Di mana sih rumah Elu?**  
**T Untuk Elsword:Conwell itu senjata buatan siapa sih?**  
**D Untuk Cowboy:Tembak semua anggota El-gang tanpa merasa bersalah**  
**D Untuk Author:Menyaksikan Pembunuhan masal*Di gempar Yasha***  
**D Untuk Elgang:Lawan Grand Chase noh*Nunjuk anggota GC***  
**D Untuk Author:Udah saksikan aja.**

"Aku tinggal di Pejaten Barat 2! Puas?!" jawabku emosi.

"Jangan tanya gue! Tanya sama orang yang dimaksud!" kata Elsword.

"Beneran, nih?" Cowboy langsung mengeluarkan Revolver-nya plus evil smirk. Oke, Yandere!Cowboy mulai muncul!

Elgang langsung kabur dikejar-kejar Cowboy dalam mode Yandere. Aku hanya sweatdrop sambil mengurus Review berikutnya.

* * *

**-Special Action in Backstage dulu!-**

Chaser (sebutan chara GC): "Kenapa kita dilupain?!" *ngeluarin senjata masing-masing.*

Me: "Ente nggak ngeliat keadaan dulu?" *nunjuk Elgang yang dikejar Cowboy.*

Chaser: *sweatdrop.*

**-Special Action in Backstage selesai!-**

* * *

**Fallen Joker**

**Not Bad.**  
**ToDnya Neh.**  
**Dare For All: Maen Shintai The House 1 sampe 2 gih!**  
**Truth For All: Gimana Rasanya Maen tuh Permainan.**  
**Dare For Raven: Sparring With my OC (Reymon)**  
**Truth For All: Gimana Rasanya Sparring ma si Mon Mon?**  
**Dah GITU GOOD BYE!**

"BAKAUTHOR! INGATKAN SI IDIOT ITU UNTUK TIDAK NGASIH DARE YANG NYEREMIN!" pekik Elgang tepat di dekat telingaku.

"DIEM LU PADA! KALAU NANTI TELINGA GUE SAKIT, LU PADA YANG HARUS TANGGUNG JAWAB!" teriakku sambil menggetok mereka satu per satu dengan pipa paralonku.

"Jangan bilang kita harus nyanyi lagi!" kata Cowboy.

"Memang harusnya begitu!" Aku pun menyuruh yang lainnya bernyanyi.

* * *

**-Special Action in Backstage dulu!-**

Me: "Mari kita mendaftar (?) lagu yang akan dinyanyikan mereka!"

**With Love, From Iceland: Raven (Iceland) dan Add (Puffin)**

**The Delicious Tomato Song: Chung**

**My Heart Has a Light: Eve**

**Marukaite Chikyuu Poland: Girl-chan**

**Carrot and Stick: Rena (Ukraine) dan Ara (Belarus)**

**Gakuen Fiesta: Elsword (Italy), Aisha (Germany), dan Rena (Japan)**

**Marukaite Chikyuu Switzerland: Elesis**

**Hatafutte Parade France: Add**

**Hatafutte Parade Greece: Aisha**

**Marukaite Chikyuu Sealand: Elsword**

**Hatafutte Parade Spain: All**

**Poi Poi Poi: Cowboy**

Add: "Girl-chan, bolehkah aku protes? Kenapa aku harus nyanyiin bagian burungnya Iceland?"

Me: "Karena kau memang cocok jadi Mr. Puffin!" *dihajar Add.*

Cowboy: "Jangan salahkan BakAuthor!" *menjitak kepala Add.* "Dia selalu begitu!"

Add: "Gomen ne, Girl-chan!"

Me: "Aku maafkan!"

**-Special Action in Backstage selesai!-**

* * *

_**Iceland**: "Nani, kitai shite n no?"_  
_ AISURANDO_  
_ Chou samui tte omotteru desho?_  
_ Kimi ga omotteru hodo janai_  
_ Sore yori ii toko takusan aru_  
_ Natsu wa byakuya fuyu wa OURORA_  
_ Chian no yo-sa wa TOPPUKURASU_  
_ Gohan datte oishii chikaku no ano kuni to wa chigatte ne_

_ **Puffin**: Oh oh! (**Ice**: "Eh, chotto") Ichiban daijina koto wasurete nee kaa? (**Ice**: "Yamete yo...")_  
_ MASUKOTTO-teki! Chou kawai sugi! Umi no PIERO! Ore PAFIN!_  
_ CHIDORI moku UMISUZUME ka TSUNOMEDORI zoku_  
_ Nani ga sugeette PENGIN ni niteru toka iwareru kedo kochitora_  
_ Sora tonjaunda zeee!_  
_ Saa, KAAPPURU ni narou ze!_  
_ **Iceland**: "Hora, iyagatteru yo."_  
_ **Puffin**: "N nakotaa, needaro~"_

_ **Both**: Issho ni nomou BURENIVUIN (**Puffin**: BURAKKUDEESU)_  
_ Issho ni hairou BURUURAGUUN (**Iceland**: "Nani, kitai shite n no?")_  
_ **Iceland**: Kazan to hyouga to onsen no kuni_  
_ **Both**: Velkominn! AISURANDO_

_ **Iceland**: "Ookina tairiku kara hanare teta sei mo atte ka,_  
_ AISURANDO-go wa issen-nen wo koete kawaranai nda yo ne..."_  
_ **Puffin**: "So ieba omae no senzo shirabetara,_  
_ Ano sugee namatteru yatsuto kyoudai dattananda-!"_  
_ **Iceland**: "Yamete. Boku wa motto kou densetsu no genjuumin no shison toka-"_  
_ **Puffin**: "Haha, demo omae-tachi yoku ni teru zeee. GORUAAAA!"_

_ **Iceland**: AISURANDO ga notte iru_  
_ Kankou GAIDO motto fuyashite_  
_ Kimi ga shiranai ookina chikyuu_  
_ Takusan misete agetainoni_  
_ SHINKUVUETORIRU chikyuu no wareme_  
_ Ougon no taki GUTORUFOSU_  
_ SUTOROKKURU no kanketsusen MAGUMA ga kokyuu suru_

_ **Puffin**: Oh oh, yappari makashi teran nee naa? (**Ice**: "Nani?")_  
_ Akai RIBON ga chou kawai sugi! Deban wo yokose ore PAFIN PAFIN_  
_ Nuigurumi MAGUNETTO ni mo natteru omiyage ni douzo!_  
_ Chiisana shuudou-shi toka iwa rerukedo_  
_ Kochitora ten'nen kinen butsu nanda ze~eee!_  
_ Umi datte oyoija ushi sakana toru n datte chou! Chou! Umai nda ze_  
_ MONOTŌN no BADI ni azayakana kuchibashi ga shyareottsuu!_  
_ Saa, KORONII tsukurou ze! (**Ice**: "Zettai iya")_

_ **Both**: Issho ni tabeyou RIKORISU_  
_ Issho ni mawarou GOURUDENSAAKURU (**Ice**: "Boku, an'nai suru.")_  
_ **Iceland**: Kazan to hyouga to onsen no kuni_  
_ **Both**: Velkominn! AISURANDO_

_ Velkominn! AISURANDO_  
_ Lalalalalalalala..._

_ **Iceland**: "Boku, ima made jibun de fushigi to mo omotte inakatta ndakedo,_  
_ Sekai no hito-tachi ni wa namae no hoka ni myouji tteyuu no ga arurashii"_  
_ **Puffin**: "Oh oh! 'Kawaii PAFIN' mitaina kanji ka?"_  
_ **Iceland**: "Chigau to omou..."_  
_ **Puffin**: "Oh, jaa... 'Dakitai tori PAFIN' ka?"_  
_ **Iceland**: "Chigau. Urusai. Damatte."_  
_ **Puffin**: "Jaa... 'Kondo DEETO shiyou zee PAFIN' dana?"_  
_ **Iceland**: "Aa... Nanka mou iroiro chigau..._  
_ Haa... Koshi toka yubi toka itaishi_  
_ N? Are? Chotto hito fuete kita?"_  
_ **Puffin**: "Aa-Ore ga chou kawaii kara ni kimattendaro! Na?"_  
_ **Iceland**: "Doui motomenaide. Nante iu ka..._  
_ PUROISEN no kata ni notteruno no hou ga..."_  
_ **Puffin**: "Ndaatoooraaa!_  
_ Sunao janee naa?! Ore no hou ga hyaku chou-bai kawaii darou ga koraa!"_  
_ **Iceland**: "Sou...?_  
_ Demo, kankou kyaku fueta ... Rakki~ "_  
_ Lalalalalalalala..._

* * *

_("Ooi, Supein! Kotoshi mo tomato ga takusan toreta zo, 'kkono yaro!") _

_Buono! Tomato buono Tomato _

_Buono buono uu! Tomato _

_Aka agete midori sagete!? _

_toma- toma- tomato, __Hn _

_Pasta ni wa tomato daro _

_Pizza ni mo tomato daro _

_Miwaku no akai tesoro _

_tomato daisuki _

_Demo _

_Wurst ya jagaimo nanka jadou da _

_Otouto mo tabedashite muki- muki- muki- mu _

_Napolitan wa nihon ryouri nanda, kono yaro! _

_"Hyaaaa! _

_France da! Mamore! Kon-chikushou me!" _

_("Hitori ni suru na yo kono yaro...") _

_Kimi ni mo hitotsu ageru _

_Kireina no hitotsu ageru _

_Oishii tomato tabete _

_boku to odorou _

_(Amore!) _

_Buono! Tomato buono Tomato _

_Buono buono uu! Tomato _

_Ci vediamo a romano _

_Minami Itaria _

_("Aa...onaka suita zo! Souji owan'nee na...!") _

_Buono! Tomato buono Tomato _

_Buono buono oo! Tomato! _

_Aka sagete midori agete!? _

_toma- toma- tomato, __Hn _

_Supein ga motte kita _

_Amerika kara motte kita _

_Taiyou no kuni no tesoro _

_tomato daisuki _

_Demo _

_Ai wa katareba ii tte mon jyanai zo _

_Wain katate ni itsumo gira- gira- gira- gi _

_Sakki kawaii ko ni mushi sareta zo kono yaro! _

_"HYAAAAAAA! _

_Chikushou! Itsumo ore bakkari nerai yagatte!" _

_("Supein no yaro, tasuke ni koi yo...!") _

_Buono! Tomato buono Tomato _

_Buono buono uu! Tomato! _

_Chichukai mo o sore mio _

_Minami Itaria _

_Kaji wa anmari kiyou jyanai kedo _

_Otouto no ga e ya boueki tokui dakeredo _

_Tama ni tori ni made baka ni sareru kedo _

_Ore datte...! Ore datte...! CHIGIIIIIIII-! _

_Buono! Tomato buono Tomato _

_Buono buono uu! Tomato _

_(Buono! Tomato buono Tomato _

_Buono buono uu! Tomato) _

_Buono! Tomato buono Tomato _

_Buono buono uu! Tomato! _

_(Buono! Tomato buono Tomato) _

_Uno・__Due・__Tre・__dai! _

_Kimi ni mo hitotsu ageru _

_kireina no hitotsu ageru _

_Oishii tomato tabete _

_boku to odorou _

_(Amore!) _

_Buono! Tomato buono Tomato _

_Buono buono uu! Tomato! _

_Ci vediamo a romano _

_Minami Itaria _

* * *

_"Hiroi kara, 'chikyuu no arukikata' dake jya wakan'nai yo ne?_  
_Tsumetai nante omowanaide! Boku wo chotto dake shoukai suru kara..." _

_ROSHIAAA~ _

_Hakuchou no mizuumi mo kooru_  
_Samusa ni mo taete kita boku_  
_Himawari no saku oka mo aru yo_  
_Tsundere chitai nante yobareru kedo_  
_(Tsundora daa~)_

_Kyara ga tatsu seikaku jya nai shi_  
_Nazo darake tte kowagararechau_  
_KOSAKKU DANSU tte yuumei da yo ne (yo ne?)_  
_Te wo dasanai mama ketobasechau nda_  
_Ijimekko ushiro kara boko-boko-bokorin (rin )_

_PE-PE-PE PE-PE-PE-PE-PECHIKA kokoro tomoshite (yah!)_  
_Otto VOTOKA pokke kara pororin (nn?)_  
_PE-PE-PE-PE-PECHIKA BORUSHICHE nosete (achi!)_  
_Motto VOTOKA minna de ra-ra-ra-ra-rai no rai_

_Tanoshii na egao de oshaberi_  
_Atsuatsu no PIROSHIKI ageru yo_  
_Nakama mitai - are? Chigau no kana_  
_Sori de yahoo yuki no naka koro-koro-kororin (ufu )_

_Akogare wa minami no shima da yo_  
_Tsutaetai'nda sunao na kimochi_  
_Nakayoku narenai ko wa iranai (yo ne?)_  
_ROSHIA ni wa jouho nante saabisu nai shi_  
_Norowareta isu datte bara-bara-bararin (rin )_

_PE-PE-PE PE-PE-PE-PE-PECHIKA yume wo terashite (wah~)_  
_Ima mo BARUTO boku wo suki kana (ne!)_  
_BE-BE-BERARUSHI soba ni konai de (kaetteeeee!)_  
_Sotto VOTOKA namida mo na-na-na-na-nai no nai_

_"Boku wa zutto hitori bocchi datta kara, minna de waiwai shitainda~..._  
_Demo, shumi wa bunkatsu da yo!_  
_Dou inochigoi suru ka toka souzou suru to waraechau shi ne!~"_

_Jinriki de tsuchi mo hakobu nda_  
_Genshi ika na no wakatteru kedo_  
_Tedzukuri datte tokui nanda (un!)_  
_MATORYOSHIKA shika shirarete nai kedo_  
_Ouchi datte koseiteki KURE-KURE-KUREMURIN (rin!)_

_PE-PE-PE PE-PE-PE-PE-PECHIKA ohisama mitai (aha!)_  
_Otto hinoko moe sugite hyururu (oya?)_  
_Ja-Ja-Ja ima koso jaguchi akeyou (are?)_  
_Okkashii na mizu ga zenzen denai_

_PE-PE-PE-PE-PECHIKA kokoro tomoshite_  
_Otto mafuraa kaze hiichau kara (hyaa!)_  
_PE-PE-PE-PE-PECHIKA BORUSHICHI nosete (achi!)_  
_Motto VOTOKA minna de ra-ra-ra-ra-rai no rai_

_Kowagaranaide kowagaranaide_  
_Oso ROSHIA_

* * *

_Naa naa Tato Wódka wo kure n?_  
_Naa naa Mama naa naa Mama_  
_Mukashi ni tabeta Żurek no_  
_Ano aji ga wasurerarenai n yo~_

_Marukaite chikyuu_  
_Marukaite chikyuu_  
_Marukaite chikyuu_  
_Pourando da shi~_

_Tagayashite chikyuu_  
_Shuukaku shite chikyuu_  
_Kokueki agete chikyuu_  
_Pourando da shi~_

_Aa hitofude de_  
_Mieru subarashii sekai_  
_Myouji no kazu wa yonjuu man_  
_Motteru shi~_

_"70 kai mo jouryuu shite tsukuru Spirytus wa_  
_Ore n chi gensan na n yo~ Maji saikyou da shi~"_

_Marukaite chikyuu_  
_Marukaite chikyuu_  
_Marukaite chikyuu_  
_Pourando da shi~_

_Marukaite fushichou_  
_Bunkatsu sarete mo fukka~tsu!_  
_Yomigaette fushichou_  
_Pourando da shi~_

_Arubamu mekure ba_  
_Nakeru shiawase na ima ni_  
_Gyakkyou wa chansu ni kaete_  
_Mono ni suru shi~!_

_Kunan no rekishi wo norikoete_  
_Taisetsu na ima ga aru n yo_  
_Sou da shi Dziadek heiwa ga ichiban_  
_Naa Niemowlę ("Rito no tame da shi~")_

_Naa naa Tato Bigos mo kure hen?_  
_Naa naa Mama naa naa Mama_  
_Mukashi ni tabeta Żurek no_  
_Ano aji ga wasurerarenai n yo~_

_Sono toki no kibun de_  
_Pourando ruuru hatsudou da shi~_  
_("Zutto ore no taan!")_

_Marukaite shinyuu_  
_Rito to wa shinyuu_  
_Taisetsu na shinyuu_  
_Yui-itsu muni da shi~_

_Katsute wa onaji ie de_  
_Isshoni kurashiteta n yo~_  
_Hanare banare ni natta kedo_  
_Ima mo naka ee yo~!_

_Aa sekaijuu ni_  
_Nemuru shiawase no reshipi_  
_Rito no koto maji de korekara mo_  
_Tayori ni suru shi~_

* * *

_**Ukraine, Belarus**__: Я тебя люблю(Ya tebya lyublyu) -x3- _  
_**Ukraine**__: Sukiyo, sukisuki, daisuki!_  
_**Ukraine, Belarus**__: Я тебя люблю. -x3- (Ya tebya lyublyu)_  
_**Belarus**__: Kekkon, Kekkon, Kekkon suru no!_  
_**Ukraine, Belarus**__ : Ai wa amakute itai no yo! Docchi ga kakete mo monota-ri-nai_

_**Ukraine**__: Вибачте.（__Vibachte）_  
_Daijoubu __Nani mo shinpai shinaide ne!_  
_Kitto umaku iku wa! __Watashitachi mata tasukeaeru!_

_**Belarus**__: Вｉ__ншую.（__Vinshuuyu)_  
_Ureshii wa __Kyou wa futari no kinenbi ne!_  
_Kitto umaku iku wa! __Jamasuru yatsu wa noroumono!_  
_Noroumono! Noroumono!_

_**Ukraine, Belarus**__: Я тебя люблю. x3 ((Ya tebya lyublyu)_  
_**Ukraine**__: Sore mo kureru no? Arigatou!_  
_**Ukraine, Belarus**__: Я тебя люблю. x3 ((Ya tebya lyublyu)_  
_**Belarus**__: Kimete, kimete, watashi ni kimete!_

_**Ukraine, Belarus**__: Ai ni izon wa biyaku da wa. __Hora, mou hanarerarenai sa-da-me! _

_**Ukraine**__: "Hitori botchide kogoesouna yoru. Fibiki ni tatazumu sono sugata, itsumo ometteta. Ikura mawari ni hantai sarete mo. Kitto mukae ni kite kurerutte shinjitte ta." _

_**Belarus**__: "Mousugu ame ga yuki ni kawaru. Utsukushii kesshou marude RAISUSHAWAA no you ni shukufuku sure no. Isshou tsuiteiku tte, chikaimasu." _

_**Ukraine**__: Nee Roshia-chan, oboeteteru?_  
_Issho ni irareta ano yashii hibi_  
_Mune ga atsukunaru no, tayori ni naru jiman no otouto._

_**Belarus**__: Nee nii-san, wakatteru?_  
_Yosomi nanka yurasanai wa zettai!_  
_Mune ga atsukunaru no, dare wo moyasu honoo kashira?_  
_Honoo kashira? Honoo kashira?_

_**Ukraine, Belarus**__:Не __морозь __меня. x3 (Nee maroosu minyaa)_

_**Ukraine**__: Hayaku dakishimeaitai_  
_**Ukraine, Belarus**__: Не __морозь __меня. x3 (Nee maroosu minyaa)_

_Bel:Daite, daite, dakishimete yo!_

_UkrBel:Ai ga binetsu ja shin jau no. Motto tsuyoku aishite ho-shi-i. _

_**Belarus**__: "Nii-san?...Naze sugu ni chouin shite kurenai no? Dare to chouin shiyou to shite iru no?...Omae ka...Omae ka...Omae no seika! Yurusanai! Yurusanai! Yurusanai!" _

_**Ukraine:**__ "Mirkyoku tekina onee-chan de gomen ne~!" _

_**Belarus**__: Sono pechika de nietagiru ga ii! _

_Nante ichikoro de atatakute tadashii seisai!_

_**Ukraine**__: Sono pechika de pan wo yakimashou!_  
_Nante shiawase de atatakute tayasui ibukuro!_

_**Ukraine, Belarus**__: Saa, hitotsu ni narimashou. (Narimashou... Narimashou...)_

_**Ukraine, Belarus**__: Я тебя люблю. x3 (Ya tebya lyublyu)_

_**Ukraine**__: Sukiyo, sukisuki, daisuki!_  
_**Ukraine, Belarus**__: Не __морозь __меня. x3 (Nee maroosu minyaa)_

_**Belarus**__: Kekkon, kekkon, sore shika nai wa!_  
_**Ukraine, Belarus**__: Ai wa amakute itai no yo!_  
_**Ukraine**__: Sono karada ni oshiete ageru!_

_**Belarus**__: Sono karada ni kizande ageru!_

_**Ukraine, Belarus**__: Hora, mou hanarerarenai sa-da-me!_

* * *

_**Italy:**__ Campana no aizu de Hajimaru wakuwaku no hibi _

_Grissini o kajitte Kyoushitsu de minna ni Buon Giorno _

_**Germany:**__ Kousoku wa genshu seyo Yuka ni PAN wa chirakasu na _

_Jugyou-chuu no inemuri ya Manga nado mo mottenohokada _

_**Japan:**__ Shunkashuutou Yuujou mebaeru manabiya _

_Kono nigiwai wa totemo hohoemashiidesu _

_**Italy: **__Egao atsumaru Piazzale _

_**Germany:**__ Narabikata kara tettei shidou! _

_**Japan:**__ Watashi wa sore ni shitagaimasu _

_**All:**__ RARA FESUTA muchuu ni FESUTA _

_**Germany:**__ Fest _

_**Italy:**__ Festa _

_**Japan:**__ Mainichi ga utagedesu _

_**Italy: **__Ikitai na ano ko to FESUTA! _

_**All:**__ Kagayake _

_**Italy and Germany:**__ Ore-tachi no _

_**All: **__Seishun! _

_**Germany: **__"Ii ka, Itaria. _

_Kankyaku to no ittaika o hakaru tame ni wa _

_Temoto bakari mite ite wa dameda! _

_Mawari mo yoku miru you ni!" _

_**Italy: **__"IESSA~ _

_Uwaa! Ano ko kawaii! _

_Aa asoko ni iru ko mo, ano ko mo~!" _

_**Germany:**__ "Sou iu imi de wa nai! _

_Ensou ni shuuchuu shiro!" _

_**Germany:**__ Konna ni sewa no yakeru Tomodachi nado hajimeteda _

_**Italy: **__"Maa maa, anmari okoru to, karada ni warui yo?" _

_SHIESUTA suruto kibun mo hareru yo~ _

_**Japan: **__Shikaikeitei Naka mutsumajii yaritori _

_Iku-tabi me ni shite mo akinai monodesu _

_**Italy: **__Moriagatte iku yo Bandista _

_**Germany:**__ Daga ittei no "Setsudo wa mamore!" _

_**Japan:**__ Kono nagame, jitsuni kokkeidesu _

_**All: **__RARA FESUTA _

_**Italy: **__Hachamecha FESUTA _

_**Germany:**__ Fest _

_**Italy:**__ Festa _

_**Japan:**__ Yukaina gakuen-sai _

_**Italy:**__ Tabetai na ano ko to "PA~SUTA~!" _

_**Germany and Japan:**__ Kagayake _

_**Germany:**__ Ore-tachi no _

_**All:**__ Seishun! _

_**Germany:**__ "Itaria...! Motto majime ni utaenai no ka!" _

_**Italy: **__"Aa uwaa! Gomenasai! _

_GITAA no gen ga PASUTA ni miete ki chatte... _

_Uwaaaaan! Onaka suita yo, BORONEEZEEEE" _

_**Germany: **__"IIIIITAAARIIIAAAA! _

_Mada RAIBU no tochuuda zo!" _

_**Japan:**__ "Ochitsuite kudasai! Doitsu-san, Itaria-kun! _

_Owattara minna de shokutaku o kakomimashou" _

_**Italy:**__ "Fuwaaa~! Tanoshimida na~ _

_Yoooshi, mou chotto ganbatte miru~!" _

_**Japan:**__ Sanmiittai Tsurezure naru mama ayumu _

_Korekara saki mo douka go-hiiki kudasai _

_**Italy:**__ Nakama ga fueru Piazzale _

_**Germany:**__ Kyoshu ya eshaku mo tettei shidou! _

_**Japan:**__ Machigaetanara chinsha shimasu _

_**All:**__ RARA FESUTA _

_**Japan: **__Youki ni FESUTA _

_**Germany:**__ Fest _

_**Italy:**__ Festa _

_**Japan:**__ Mainichi ga utagedesu _

_**Italy:**__ Ikitai na ano ko to FESUTA! _

_**Germany:**__ Souda, sono choushida! "Mou ichi-jun!" _

_**All:**__ RARA FESUTA _

_**Germany:**__ Shinken ni fesuta _

_Fest _

_**Italy:**__ Festa _

_**Japan:**__ Yukaina gakuen-sai _

_**Italy**__: Tabetai na ano ko to "PA~SUTA~!" _

_**Germany and Japan:**__ Kagayake _

_**Italy and Germany: **__Ore-tachi no _

_**All:**__ Seishun! Seishun! Seishun!_

* * *

_Oi oi Vati SAKUROODU wa doko da_  
_Oi oi Maman oioi Maman_  
_Mukashi ni tabeta KEEZEFONDU no_  
_Ano aji ga wasurerarenai no de aru_

_Marukaite chikyuu_  
_Marukaite chikyuu_  
_Marukaite chikyuu_  
_Wagahai wa suisu_

_Marukaite chikyuu_  
_Jitto mite chikyuu_  
_Hyotto shite chikyuu_  
_Wagahai wa suisu_

_Aa hitofude de_  
_Mieru subarashii sekai_  
_Tsuyoi yatsura ni kakomarete_  
_Hitokuroo_

_"Wa... wagahai wa betsuni... nedan toka de wa naku...! kono aji ga kiniitteru no deatte...!"_

_Marukaite chikyuu_  
_Marukaite chikyuu_  
_Marukaite chikyuu_  
_Wagahai wa suisu_

_Marukaite chuuritsu_  
_Shikkarito chuuritsu_  
_Funzori kaerazu chuuritsu_  
_Wagahai wa suisu_

_GURYUIIEERU wo tokashite_  
_Tsukuru shiawase no RESHIPI_  
_Okawari jiyuu no RAKURETTO mo_  
_Umai no sa_

_Naa naa Fratello kooyoo go wa na_  
_Odoroku na Schwester 4 tsu aru n da_  
_Sou da na Pépère Doitsu ni Furansu_  
_Wakaru ka Poppa Itaria Romanshu da_

_Oi oi Papa WAIN GURASU ni wa_  
_Oi oi Mutti memori wo tsukero_  
_Mukashi ni tabeta KEEZEFONDU no _

_Ano aji ga wasurerarenai no da..._

_Oome ni *cough* tsukutte_  
_A, tomoni, tabeyou!_

_(O... o nanda, o, guu, umai... umai..._  
_hahaha... tomoni taberu tte, ii, mon da na...!_  
_aha, ahaha, ahahahahahahaha...)_

_"Nandemo ore no osoroi ni shita garu imouto, rihitenshutain.._  
_Jibun no pajama wo yokoshitari nanka suru ga_  
_nandakanda itte totemo_  
_Kawaii no de aru, aaaa!"_

_Ano toki no omae wo_  
_Hote oke nu to omotta_  
_Genki ni natte yokatta no da imouto yo!_

* * *

_Migi te ni wa hanataba _

_hidari te ni wa Belle Femme _

_Ai wo furi maite le defile des baisers _

_miwaku no sekai e Allons-y! _

_te wo totte wa ni natte mawaruno sa chikyuu gou _

_(mmm~ chuchu~) zekkouchou! _

_Bleu, blanc et rouge de Tricolore _

_subete ga utsukushii no sa _

_hetalia! _

_"Mmm~ Quatorze Juillet ni wa _

_sanshoku no ookina hikouki-gumo ga _

_PARIS no sora wo irodoru no sa" _

_Ai wo furimaite le defile des baisers _

_Gakki wo narashite koushin sa _

_Minna de senno de gassou sureba _

_Tatta hitotsu no uta... dekiru wake nai daro, 'ttaku! _

_Akoodion kanaderu wa ore FRANCE! _

_"FRANCE-go no hibiki nimo nita amai neiro wo gotan'nou are..." _

_Oodoori no Marche _

_Yawarakaku sashikomu Lumiere du soleil _

_Minareta fuukei demo _

_"Ma belle, kimi to nagamereba geijyutsu ni naru no sa" _

_Tu es la plus belle des roses! _

_Tu es la plus belle des roses! _

_Tu es la plus belle des roses! Aisareru tame ni aishitai _

_Tu es la plus belle des roses! Sasageyou shiawase no CHANSON _

_Tu es la plus belle des roses! Wakiagaru daikansei _

_Tu es la plus belle des roses! Tu es la plus belle des roses! _

_Tu es la plus belle des roses! Tu es la plus belle des roses! Ah～ _

_Ai wo furimaite le defile des baisers _

_MELODIE wa bankoku kyoutsuu sa _

_Itsutsu no tairiku to nanatsu no umi wo _

_Karei na TEMPO de daioudan! _

_Asu e tsuzuiteku CARNAVALU _

_"Ai wo katarikiru no ni madamada jikan ga kakaru no sa" _

_Bleu,blanc et rouge de Tricolore! _

_"Kon-ya no deseeru wa kimi sa, CHU!" _

_"Daibu minai aida ni masumasu kirei ni natta ne _

_Ah... Utsukusii, mou kimi wo hanasanai yo...!"_

* * *

_Atama ni mo kata ni mo, miwatasu kagiri neko _

_Neko to issho ni nonbiri Paredo _

_Miwaku no sekai θελω να πάω [thelo̱ na páo̱] _

_Te wo totte wa ni natte mawaru chikyuu go _

_Kami-sama mo hohoemu zekkouchou _

_Umi to sora ato junpaku _

_Hirune daiji _

_hetalia _

_neko to issho ni nonbiri pareedo _

_gakki narashite koushin suru _

_minna de seeno de gassou sureba _

_tatta hitotsu no uta kansei suru _

_Rira nara hikeru ore girisha _

_"tabun… hikeru… tabun ne" _

_seinaru oka Ακρόπολη [Akrópolē] _

_hitobito wo mimamoru Δωδεκάθεο [Dōdekátheo] _

_hahanaru daichi ni wa mada takusan no iseki nemutte iru _

_αίλουρος __γατί [aílouros gatí] un no ii hito no tame ni wa _

_αίλουρος __γάτος [aílouros gátos] ondori de sae tamago wo umu _

_αίλουρος __γάτα [aílouros gáta]wakiagaru dai kansei _

_αίλουρος __γατί [aílouros gatí] _

_φιλοσοφία [philosophía] no gogen wa φιλώ [philṓ] to σοφία [sophía] ga awasatta mono _

_motomoto "Chi wo ai suru" to iu koto _

_neko to issho ni nonbiri parēdo _

_merodii wa bankoku kyōtsū _

_itsutsu no tairiku to nanatsu no umi _

_nonbiri Τέμπο [Témpo] dai ōdan _

_rōsoku tomoshite pai áscha _

_"seika(hi) kienai yō ni ie made kaeru." _

_Umi to sora ato junpaku _

_umare kawattara neko ni naritai _

_hetalia _

_"neko ni natte... _

_GDP toka..boueki-akaji toka... _

_souiumono...mukankei na seikatsu ga shitai... _

_taiyou wo abite, sanpo wo shite, _

_daisuki na iseki no ue de... _

_ichinichi-jyu, nete itai...fuwaaa... _

_nyaaa..."_

* * *

_Nee nee LORD MERON SODA choudai desu yo _

_Nee nee LADY nee nee LADY _

_Kono mae tabeta CHOCOLATE BAR no _

_Ano aji ga wasurerarenai desu yo~! _

_Marukaite chikyuu _

_Marukaite chikyuu _

_Marukaite chikyuu _

_Shii-kun desu yo~! _

_Marukaite chikyuu _

_Jitto mite chikyuu _

_Hyotto shite chikyuu _

_Shii-kun desu yo~! _

_Aa hitofude de _

_Mieru subarashii sekai _

_shumi wa kaiteki INTA-NETTO! _

_Shiirando! _

_"Shii-kun no koutetsu no karada wa sekai-ichi chiisai desu ga, _

_Sekaijuu ni danshaku tachi ga iru n desu yo!" _

_Marukaite chikyuu _

_Marukaite chikyuu _

_Marukaite chikyuu _

_Shii-kun desu yo~! _

_Marukaite chikyuu _

_HA-tto shite chikyuu! _

_Funzori kaette chikyuu _

_Shii-kun desu yo~! _

_Ah hito kajiri de nakeru shiawase no RESHIPI _

_"mou ippon tabetai desu yo" _

_SAKKA- CHI-MU mo aru desu yo koushiki desu yo- _

_HEI HEI BROTHER shakui uru desu yo~! _

_Tsuide ni BARON kitte mo dou desu _

_Sousou BARONESS KOIN mo aru desu yo~! _

_HAIFAI IGIRISU (Mayuge kosugi desu yo~!) _

_Nee nee LORD MERON SODA okawari _

_Nee nee LADY nee nee LADY _

_Kono mae tabeta CHOCOLATE BAR no _

_Ano aji ga wasurerarenai desu yo~! _

_Kaze ni notte utau desu yo~! _

_"E MARE LIBERTAS"! _

_Marukaite chikyuu _

_Marukaite chikyuu _

_Marukaite chikyuu _

_Shii-kun desu yo~! _

_Aa hitofude de _

_Mieru subarashii sekai _

_Sekai kaigi ni detai desu yo~! _

_Shiirando! _

_Aa sekaijuu ni _

_Nemuru shiawase no RECIPE _

_Minasan boku wo kuni to shite, _

_Mitomero desu yo~!_

* * *

_Migite ni wa AMOR _

_Hidarite ni wa KAANEESHON ya de _

_Kyou mo gyousan COSECHA PAREEDO _

_Miwaku no sekai e BIENVENIDA _

_Te wo totte wa ni natte mawarun yo chikyuu gou _

_SIESTA mo wasurento zekkouchou _

_ROJA to AMARILLO no ROJIGUALDA _

_"O-tentosan ni kansha shiyo na" _

_Hetaria! _

_"SPAIN ni wa naa, tomato no hoka nimo, _

_Gyousan sakumotsu ga aru n yade. _

_Demo naa, yappa ichiban wa, tomato yade!" _

_Kyou mo gyousan COSECHA PAREEDO _

_Gakki wo narashite kōshin ya! _

_Minna de seno de gassō sureba _

_Tatta hitotsu no uta kansei sun de _

_FURAMENKOGITAA wa ore supein ya de! _

_"Romano! _

_Oyabun no kakko ee toko chanto mi toke ya" _

_Geijyutsu no machi BARCELONA _

_MADRID wa kakki ni afure _

_Aoi sora to shiroi mura no _

_ANDALUCÍA-san oriibu wa sekai ichi nan ya de! _

_LA PASIÓN NO SE DETIENE! _

_LA PASIÓN NO SE DETIENE! _

_LA PASIÓN NO SE DETIENE! hitori wa min'na no tame ni _

_LA PASIÓN NO SE DETIENE! min'na wa hitori no tame ni _

_LA PASIÓN NO SE DETIENE! wakiagaru dai kansei _

_LA PASIÓN NO SE DETIENE! _

_"Dekehenkara yatte yaru n to chau kute nā, _

_Hitori demo, chanto tateru yō ni shite yan no ga _

_Honma no aijō yakarana" _

_Kyou mo gyousan COSECHA PAREEDO _

_MERODI wa bankoku kyōtsū ya de! _

_Itsutsu no tairiku to nanatsu no umi wo _

_Norinorina RITMO de dai ōdan! _

_Asu e tsuzuite ku FIESTA DE SAN FERMÍN _

_"Otoko no jōnetsu wo kaketa matsuri nan ya!" _

_ROJA to AMARILLO no ROJIGUALDA _

_Ashita mo gyōsan waraou na _

_Hetaria! _

_"Genki ga den toki wa, itsu demo ore wo yobiiya. _

_Totteoki no omajinai, kaketaru kara na. _

_Fusososososo... Fusososososo..."_

* * *

_Oishii yasui ryouri de_  
_minna yorokonde hoshii yo_  
_Xiǎo lóng bāo , Lǔ ròu fàn_  
_Chòu dòu fu , Tapioka-miruku-thii_  
_Genzairyou wakatteru kedo_  
_iitakunai mono wa himitsu ne_  
_Minna totemo shinsetsu da yo_  
_Sukuutaa notte dekakeyo_

_Lóng shān sì , kami-sama ni kiku yo_  
_Akai tsuki no Shēn pèi nagete hikou omikuji_

_Moshimo warui kekka detemo_  
_zenbu wasurete poipoipoi _  
_Demo okurimono kodawaru ne (Tokei wa dame yo)_  
_Engi totemo daiji dakara_  
_fukitsu na kotoba poipoipoi _  
_Kigurou shitemo mae muite ne Ikou yo!_

_Ippai engi katuide_  
_tateta biru Tái běi Yī líng yī_  
_Engi ii suuji no "hachi"_  
_ooku toriireteru yo_  
_Jiǔ fèn , Mao kŏng , Xī mén dìng_  
_Ii toko madamada aru yo_  
_Gaido ga tokidoki sankou ni_  
_naranai kedo yurushite ne_

_Xiě Zhēn Guǎn Meiku kirei ni_  
_Chaina-doresu kitara issho ni Poozu kimeyou ne_

_Moshimo jishin nai toki demo_  
_fuan na kimochi poipoipoi _  
_Hora kawaiku henshin da yo (kirakira da ne)_  
_Kyou no wasuretai yana koto_  
_zenbu nagashite poipoipoi _  
_Onsen iyashitekureru ne Tsukarou yo!_

_"Ironna tokoro ni onsen hyakkasho ijou aru zo Okiniiri mitsukaruto ii ne"_

_Ume wa chiisai hana dakedo_  
_itsuka oishii mi ni naru_  
_Minna ni egao kureru yo_  
_Engi totemo daiji dakara_  
_fukitsu na koto wa poipoipoi _  
_Itsumo tanoshiku mae muite ne Ikou yo!_

_Chuugoku: "Aiyaa!Taiwan nani yatteru aru ka?"_  
_Taiwan: "Are sense? Mata puranpuran ni narini kitan desuka?"_  
_Chuugoku: "'Nnawake nee aru! Ano toki wa hidee me ni atta aru..."_  
_Taiwan: "A,sense, moshikashite issho ni utaitai desuka? Issho ni utatte agetemo ii yo"_  
_Chuugoku: "Honto aru ka! Ureshii aru..."_  
_Taiwan: "Sore ja sense iku yo. Seeno...raairairai "_  
_Chuugoku: "Moshimo waru... Atte nee aru!"_  
_Taiwan: "A,sense machigaeta yo. Gomen ne"_

* * *

Cowboy: "Kenapa lama-lama berasa kayak karaoke-an?"

Me: "Menekedele!"

Cowboy: *sweatdrop.*

Me: "Review!"


	12. Mari Menistakan Elgang! XD bagian 18

Me: "Stress gue!"

Cowboy: "Lu kenapa, BakAuthor?"

Me: "Tadi pagi UAS! Begonya, gue malah bawa baju olahraga dan salah bawa buku!"

Cowboy: "Terus, lu bisa ngerjain nggak?"

Me: "Bisa, sih!"

Cowboy: "Mending lu belajar sana buat nanti hari kedua!"

Me: "Slow aja, mas bro!" ^^V

Cowboy: *sweatdrop.*

Me: "Happy Reading!"

* * *

Disclaimer dan Warning masih sama! :D

* * *

**Chapter 12: Mari Menistakan Elgang! XD bagian 18**

* * *

Normal POV

**Leon F.K**

**makinlama makin bikin ketawa sampe Munteh munteh.**  
**Yasha:Lama benar tuh Arushi!**  
**Me:Bukannya itu Arushi sama rohan?*Nunjuk depan rumah***  
**Yasha:Mana?!*Langsung ngeliat di depan rumah*Kau benar...T_T**  
**Me:Sudah relakan saja*Ngejitak kepala yasha***  
**Yasha:*Karena terlalu SAKIT HATI SAMPE-SAMPE DI JITAKPUN NGGK DIRASA***  
**ToD:**  
**D untuk girl chan:Lu punya OC Cewek nggk sih?Kalau ada tuh bantuinsi Yasha yang lagi sakit*Plak*Maksudku Patah hati.**  
**D Untuk Elgang:Cari Sieghart,Kalau di tolak*Mini gun Muncul*Kalian akan merasakan sakit yang sangat luar biasa.**  
**T Untuk Elesis ama Elsword:Kalau Sieg sieg si bangkotan ber-matakeranjangdatang,Mau diapain tuh?**  
**D Untuk Elesis ama Elsword:Ketemu Sieghart,Bunuh di tempat...**  
**Sekian,Mau ngurus yang lagi merana.**

"Saya senang kalau anda ngakak!" kata Girl-chan seneng. "Kalau itu, saya punya sekitar 9 atau 10 OC cewek!"

"Kami bunuh saja!" jawab Elsword dan Elesis tegas.

Tiba-tiba, pintu terbuka dan terlihat dua orang gadis berambut hitam. Yang satu diikat ponytail dan bermata coklat, yang satu lagi diikat braid twintail dan bermata crimson.

"Apa kabar, Rara dan Raiko?" sapa Girl-chan kepada kedua gadis itu.

"Kamu manggil kita ke sini ada apa?" tanya Rara.

"Kalian berdua bisa nggak ngurusin yang lagi patah hati?" tawar Girl-chan sambil menunjuk Yasha.

Sementara para Elgang mencari Sieghart dan cewek kembar tadi ngurusin Yasha, mari kita melihat Review selanjutnya.

* * *

**epic Joker**

**yey Nyanyi lagi!**  
**ToDnya neh.**  
**Dare For All: Dengerin Puisi Tomini gih!**  
**Truth for All: Gimana rasanya dengerin tuh puisi?**  
**Dare For Girl: Lakban semua orang disana.**  
**Truth For Girl: punya pesbuk kagak?**  
**dah gitu LANJOET!**

"Punya, sih! Kalau mau tau, namanya Rara Azzahra dan gambarnya penguin!" jawab Girl-chan. "Sayangnya, saya nggak tau puisinya kayak gimana! Bagaimana kalau saya ganti dengan lagu 'Peace Sounds Nice' dan 'Hatafutte Parade Romano' saja? Saya tidak akan melakban mereka karena mereka masih sayang dengan mulutnya!"

"Kita mulai saja!" saran Cowboy.

* * *

**-Special Action in Backstage dulu!-**

Me: "Tapi sebelum itu, mari kita lihat siapa yang nyanyi lagu tadi!"

**Peace Sounds Nice: Elsword (Lithuania), Raven (Estonia), Add (Latvia)**

**Hatafutte Parade Romano: Chung**

Add: "GIRL-CHAN! BISA KAGAK GUE DIKASIH PERAN NYANYI YANG NGGAK TERLALU MENYIKSA?!"

Me: "Ente mau berurusan dengan dia?" *nunjuk Ivan yang lagi megang pipa ledeng dan ngeluarin dark aura.*

Add: *merinding.* "Oke, oke! Gue kagak jadi protes!"

**-Special Action in Backstage selesai!-**

* * *

**_Lithuania:_**_"Ore tachi no kyarason ga dekita mitaida ne. _  
_Nanka kō iu no kinchō suru nā. _  
_ore wa īkara… Esutonia utai na yo"_  
_**Estonia:**__ "Boku wa īdesu yo… a, Ratobia utai na yo" _  
_**Latvia:**__`"E ? Boku? Boku wa… a, ano… Ritoania-san dōzo" _  
_**Lithuania:**__"Nanda, sekkaku no kikai nandashi, Tamani wa oretachi mo hane o nobashite! Nē,Esutonia?" _  
_**Estonia:**__ "A , boku ocha irete kimasu (tsuideni mochi-tachi ni kya betsu)"_  
_**Latvia:**__ "A … a…" _

_**Lithuania:**__ A ~a~a~ − 〜__Machi wa seikaiisan_  
_Shizukana kao no baruto-kai wa… etto_  
_**Estonia:**__ Tsūjō yori enbun no nōdo ga hikui tame_  
_fuyu ni wa tōketsu suru koto ga aru _  
_**Lithuania:**__ "(A , sasuga taimingu ga ī nee)"_

_**Lithuania, Estonia:**__ Lalalala-la-la Lalalala-la-la Egao ni naru seikatsu_  
_Lalalala-la-la Lalalala-la-la Itsumo heiwa ga ī ne_  
_Sutekina sekai_

_**Lithuania:**__"Ratobia mo utai na yo"_  
_**Estonia:**__"Un, sōda yo."_  
_**Latvia:**__"A … ha, hai!"_

_**Latvia:**__ Boku no uchi wa shizen yutakadesu_  
_Machinami datte..._  
_O-sake wa nomu to tomaranaidesu_

_**Lithuania:**__ "Jā ore mo"_  
_Mawari ni midori afureru kankyō_  
_Ore wa shiawase sa_  
_**Estonia:**__Boku wa IT nara... tokuida yo_  
_"Wakaranai koto ga attara kii te kudasai"_

_**Lithuania, Estonia, Latvia:**__Lalala-la-la Lalalala-la-la Koe o agete utaou_  
_Lalalala-la-la Lalalala-la-la Itsumo heiwa ga ī ne_  
_Yukaina sekai_

_**Lithuania:**__"Saa sorosoro yūhan no shitaku o shiyou ka. Kyō wa nani ni suru?_  
_Tamani wa vēdarei mo ī ka natte omotte..."_  
_**Estonia:**__"Kuro-pan to verivorusuto ni shiyou ka na to omoimasu"_  
_**Latvia:**__"Boku wa pūtora ni shimasu."_  
_**Russia:**__"Pūtora mo īkedo yappari borushichi dayo nee"_  
_**Lithuania:**__"Borushichi wa yoku Roshia-san no tokoro de tabeta nā."_  
_**Estonia:**__"Borushichi wa motomoto wa Ukuraina-san no tokoro no ryōri nandakedo ne"_  
_**Lithuania:**__"Sasuga Esutonia!"_  
_**Latvia:**__"Boku, burakku･__barusamu motte kitande, ato de min'nade nomimasen ka?'"_  
_**Russia:**__"E～__! Nomunara wotoka ni shiyou yo. Wōtokā!"_  
_**Lithuania, Estonia, Latvia:**__`"… Wo…. Wotoka?… Uwaaaaaaaaaaaa!"_  
_**Lithuania:**__"Roshia-san, itsu kara soko ni itandesu ka?"_  
_**Estonia:**__"Samuidesu yo ne, boku ocha irete kimasu"_  
_**Russia:**__"Kimitachi tanoshisōda ne ～__Lalala ～～ __Borushichi Wotoka kosakku-dansu!_  
_Aree, nande utawanai no? "_  
_**Latvia:**__ "Roshia-san, sasuga da nā. Bokutachi no kyarason ni made detekuru nante,_  
_yoppodo zūzūshī ka, uta ni jishin ga aru ndesu ne"_  
_**Russia:**__ "Zūzūshikunai yo, datte, kimitachi no kyarason to iu koto wa,_  
_boku no kyarasonde mo aru ndakara, ne _  
_Lalala ~~ matoryōshika ni, bikkuri shinaide ne "_  
_**Latvia:**__ "Sōdeshita ka 〜__, matoryōshika yori, bokutachi no ga bikkuridesu yo._  
_Sekkaku Roshia-san ga inakute heiwana tokorodatta ndesukedo ne"_  
_**Lithuania, Estonia:**__ "... Ra-ra-ratobiaaaaaaaaaaa!"_

_**Russia:**__ Birabiratobia ~ Birabiratobia ~ fun fun fun fun ~_

* * *

_Migite ni wa oliibu!_  
_Hidarite ni wa tomato~!_

_Tomato-mato-mato, tomato-mato PAREDO!_  
_Miwaku no sekai e, "tsuitekurunayo kono yaro~!"_  
_Te wo totte wa ni natte mawaru yo chikyuu go_  
_Kira kira nagagutsu ga "yogorerudaro kono yaro~!"_

_VERDE BIANCO ROSSO de TRICOLORE_  
_Sono kinniku hagashiteyaru_  
_He-ta-li-a_

_"Otouto ga "Tanoshii kara kinayo!~" tte iu kara kite mitakedo..._  
_Yoriniyotte nande anna yaro no tonari nandayo!_  
_Matomo ni utaeya shinee, kon chikusho me!"_

_Tomato-mato-mato, tomato-mato PAREDO!_  
_Gakki o narashite koushin da_  
_Minna de seeno de gasousureba_  
_Tada hitotsu no uta kansei da kono yaro!_

_TAMBOURINE gakkari wa ore Romano!_  
_Tarantella ni yoku tsukawaren dazo...shiranee no ka?! dasee..._

_Kongaragaru Capelli D'Angelo_  
_Pierrot wa dokugumo ni kamare_  
_Farfalle wa nigetettayo,_  
_Zenbu omae no sei dazo!_

_Viva l'allegria!_  
_Viva l'allegria!_

_VIVA L'ALLEGRIA! Yana yatsu wa zutto yana yatsu_  
_VIVA L'ALLEGRIA! mukatsu kara abiru hodo BEVIAMO!_  
_VIVA L'ALLEGRIA! Onna no ko wa daikangei_  
_VIVA L'ALLEGRIA! vurusuto ni tsubuse IL SOLE makeru de PIZZA!_  
_Kajireba MEZZALUNA!_

_Tomato-mato-mato, tomato-mato PAREDO!_  
_MERODI wa bankoku kyoutsuu da_  
_Ikutsu no tairiku to nanatsu no umi o_  
_Norinori na TENPO de daioudan!_

_Asu e tsuzuiteku Carnevale!_  
_Yume no chakku - Haitekuru na yo kono yaro!_  
_VERDE BIANCO ROSSO de TRICOLORE_  
_Mukimuki ni wamakene-zo!_  
_He-ta-ri-a!_

_Igaito tanoshii janee ka yo..._  
_Na, Veneziano, ore no tambourine no udemae wa, dou da?_  
_"...Ve~"_  
_Omae nanka...kirai da! CHIGI-!_

* * *

Cowboy: "BakAuthor!"

Me: "Apa?"

Cowboy: "Katanya kau mau buat proyek rahasia!"

Me: "Benar juga! Aku lagi ngerjain!"

Cowboy: "Baguslah!"

Me: "Review!"


	13. Mari Menistakan Elgang! XD bagian 19

Me: "Kita mulai saja!"

* * *

Disclaimer dan Warning masih sama!

* * *

Chapter 13: Mari Menistakan Elgang! XD bagian 19

* * *

Normal POV

**nyet monyet R**

**Yang diatas jangan di liat!**  
**Me: Bodo nak BODO!**  
**ToDnya neh!**  
**Truth For All: Kalian Ngefans sama siapa?**  
**Dare For All: Gergaji si Dark gih Tanggal 16 juni!**  
**Dare For Raven: Jagal sapi!**  
**Dah gitu okeh! babay!**

"Siapa saja!" jawab yang lain spontan.

"Maaf, ya! Aku tak mau membunuhnya!" kata Girl-chan. "Tapi sebagai gantinya, aku akan kasih dia sebuah birthday fic! Sebenerannya masih dalam pengerjaan!"

Raven muncul sambil membawa sebuah kepala sapi. "Ini buktinya! Puas?"

* * *

**Leon F.K**

**Merana...Kini Aku Merana!#Duagh,Plang,Buagh!& DOR!(5x)**  
**Rohan:Bisa diem nggk sih LO!*Siapin Twin Crimson Shooter(Chung:Punya Gue Tuh!/Rohan:Ini Ciptaan Baru PIKACHU!/Pikachu:Pika?/Chung&Rohan:*Dor!Dor!Dor!*DIEM LO!/Pikachu:*Udah Jadi Pikachu Panggang*)**  
**Me:*Mini Gun Appear*Berani Loe?*Mini gun Milik Rufus(Rufus:Mana Senjata Ku?!/Me:Tuh sama Rohan*Nunjuk Anak Demon sialan*/Rufus:*Dor!*Headshot...)**  
**Rohan:*Sudah Lari 65 Km/h*TIDAK!**  
**Me:*Lunatic Mind Active*Muaahahahahaha Mati LOE!*Nembak Mini-gun Sampe-Sampe Pak RT Jadi Korban***  
**Oc(Ex:Rohan):*Sweat drop***  
**Yumi:Maaf atas Gangguan tadi,Ini ToD letter dari SI IDIOTLunaticSadis Leon!**  
**Truth Section:**  
**Author:Lo kelas berapa sekarang?**  
**Elesis:Umm...Gini,Kan Kamu pergi niggalin Elsword tuh,Kamu pergi sama Ronan yah?*Pervert Smile***  
**Aisha:Apa yang Elo Suka Dari Elsword.**  
**Aisha:Pilih mana Antara Elsword,Chung & Raven?**  
**Rara:Gimana si Yasha udah baikan belum?**  
**Elgang:Kalau Kalian Punya Misi,Misi Itu isinya Harus Mempunyai Keturunan(Min 2)Siapa Pasangan Kalian?(Elesis tidak termasuk,KarenaDia sudah memiliki Ronan Muawhahahah)**  
**Dare Section:**  
**Author:Nyanyi Lagu Hetalia,Random sebanyak 3x**  
**Elgang:Misi yang tadi Harus Di Terima**  
**Eve:Cium Chung Selama 4 Menit di kamarnya**  
**Aisha:Sama seperti Eve,Dengan Elsword,No Complain.**  
**Rena:Kan Kamu udah gede(Cukup Umur)Melakukan (#Sensor#) dengan Raven di Kamarnya.**  
**Ara:Sama seperti dua orang yang Manis tadi,Cium Complain.**  
**Elgang Boys:Feel the Heaven :D**  
**Sek-**  
**Yumi:ROHAN!*Teriak Kagak jelas***  
**Rohan:YUMI!*Sama Seperti Yumi***  
**Me:Suara apaan tuh?!*Lari Kekamar Rohan***  
**Me:*Udah di depan Pintu Eits!Ngedenger Desahan dari dalam*Hohoho Anak Demon mau Punya Anak yah!*Lari tanpa sebab***

"Panjang bener!" komentar Cowboy sweatdrop.

"Lumayan baik!" jawab Rara.

"Rahasia, sih! Tapi itu tidak seperti yang kau maksud!" tukas Elesis.

"Aku tak tau!" ujar Aisha.

"Kami tidak akan melakukannya!" teriak Elgang panik.

"Aku kelas dua SMP!" kata Girl-chan. "Aku akan bernyanyi!"

"Nyanyi apaan?" tanya Raiko.

"Denger aja sendiri!"

* * *

_Araara Vati gokigen uruwashuu_  
_Nee née Mutti née née Mutti_  
_Mukashi ni tabeta KEEZEFONDU no_  
_ano aji ga wasurerarenai no desu _

_Marukaite chikyuu_  
_Marukaite chikyuu_  
_Marukaite chikyuu_  
_Rihitenshutain desu _

_Marukaite osoroi_  
_Jitto mite osoroi_  
_Onii-sama to osoroi_  
_Liechtenstein (lifts stein) desu _

_Aa hitofude de_  
_Mieru subarashii sekai_  
_Onii-sama to no ourai wa_  
_Jiyuu desu _

_"Nyuukoku sutanpu no kawari ni, oukan no haitta sutanpu wo sashiage masu" _

_Marukaite chikyuu_  
_Marukaite chikyuu_  
_Marukaite chikyuu_  
_Rihitenshutain desu _

_Marukaite saihou _  
_Kossorito saihou _  
_Hizuke kawatte mo saihou _  
_Rihitenshutain desu _

_Osoroi no zairyou de_  
_Tsukuru shiawase no reshipi_  
_onii-sama ga erabu mono nara_  
_Nandemo REEKEE _

_"Itsumo iroiro na koto wo oshiete kudasaru nii-sama_  
_kokorozuyoi no desu ga ega kawairashikute..." _

_Nee née Bruder dokidoki itashimasu_  
_Nee née Bruder née née Bruder_  
_Sono kawairashii egara de_  
_Suteki na kitte wo tsukuritai no desu _

_Haiteku na koto mo_  
_Omakase kudasai _

_"Kyoukou de ie mo mawari mo boroboro deshita_  
_taberumono mo manzoku ni nakatta toki_  
_Tasukete kudasatta no ga_  
_nii-sama deshita..." _

_Nii-sama no tame ni_  
_pajama wo tsukurimashita_  
_Watashi kara no sasayaka na orei desu_

* * *

_Nee nee gohan ni pasuta wa demasu ka _

_Nee nee Mamma nee nee Mamma _

_Ano toki tabeta boroneeze no _

_Ano aji ga wasurerarenai'ndesu _

_Marukaite chikyuu _

_Marukaite chikyuu _

_Marukaite chikyuu _

_Chibitalia desu _

_Marukaite chikyuu _

_Jitto mite chikyuu _

_Hyotto shite chikyuu _

_Chibitalia desu _

_Aa hitofude de _

_Mieru subarashii sekai _

_Rooma-jiichan no hiza ue de _

_Oekaki _

_"E wo kaku notte tanoshii na _

_Nandaka tottemo RUNESSANSU na kibun" _

_Marukaite chikyuu _

_Marukaite chikyuu _

_Marukaite chikyuu _

_Chibitalia desu _

_Marukaite chikyuu _

_Booru mitai na chikyuu _

_Powan powan to chikyuu _

_Chibitalia desu _

_Aa doji wo shite _

_Okorarete bakari dakedo _

_Oosutoria-san no piano ensou _

_Daisuki da yo _

_"Nee nee gohan ni PASUTA wa demasu ka? _

_Eh? Denai no? Nande nande? _

_Sou da ne jii-chan heiwa ga ii yo ne _

_Kizu darake nante _

_Yaaaaaa! _

_Hangarii-san no fuku kite mita yo _

_Shinsei-Rooma, mite mite niau? _

_Ha... _

_Doko ka ni pasuta ochitenai ka na? _

_Are? An'na tokoro ni gohan ga... _

_Itadakimaasu! _

_Nn? ...n,n,...Mazui..." _

_Marukaite chikyuu _

_Marukaite chikyuu _

_Marukaite chikyuu _

_Chibitalia desu _

_Aa hitofude de _

_Mieru subarashii sekai _

_Shinsei-Rooma to no omoide ga _

_Ippai _

_"Zettai mata aou ne!" _

_Aa tsukatte ta _

_DEKKI BURASHI ageru yo _

_Tooku hanarete mo zutto zutto _

_Issho da yo _

_"Ippai okashi tsukutte matteru ne!"_

* * *

_Migi te ni wa oribu _

_Hidari te ni wa tomato! _

_Tomato ma tomato tomatomato pareedo _

_Miwaku no sekai e tsuite kurunayo konoyarou! _

_Te wo totte wa ni natte mawaruzo chikyuu gou _

_Kira kira nagagutsu ga kakkoii daro konoyarou! _

_Verde Bianco Rosso de Tricolore! _

_Ore no houga omae yori ue dakarana _

_Hetaria! _

_"Napolitan wa nihon ryouri dakedo, _

_Karubonaara wa ROME ga ha...hasyuu...nandazo, _

_Oboetoke yo konoyaro～__!" _

_Tomato ma tomato tomatomato paredo _

_Gakki wo narashite koushin dazo konoyarou _

_Minna de seeno de gassou sureba _

_Tatta hitotsu no uta kansei dazo chikushou! _

_Tanbarin gakari wa ore Romano dazo! _

_"Ore no yuushi wo mite oku no da! Uno・__Due・__Tre·dai!" _

_Toukijyou dazo Colosseo _

_Jiichan no nukumori Foro Romano _

_Bocca della Verità wa usotsuki na yatsu ga te wo ireru to kamarechaun dazo _

_"Uwaa, ya, yappari hondana taoshita no wa, _

_Risu jya nakatta kamo, shirenai zo..." _

_Viva l'allegria! _

_Viva l'allegria! _

_Viva l'allegria! Shokuyoku wa taberu uchi ni dete kuru _

_Viva l'allegria! Kirai no mono wa "N, omae ni yaru!" _

_Viva l'allegria! On'na no ko wa daikangei _

_Viva l'allegria! _

_"Ah... uh... kono kirei na tomato wa _

_Ano, sono... Be... Berugi ni yaru..." _

_Tomato ma tomato tomatomato paredo _

_Merodi wa bankoku kyoutsuu dazo chikushou! _

_Itsutsu no tairiku to nanatsu no umi wo _

_Nori nori na Tempo de daioudan dazo konoyarou! _

_Mecha mecha tanoshii ongakusai _

_"N, Tanoshimanai yatsu wa ashi no ura mochimochi no kei dazo!" _

_Verde Bianco Rosso de Tricolore! _

_Kikitakattara mata utatte yattemo ii no da _

_Hetaria! _

_"mmm...kyou mo ichinichi ganbatta zo～ _

_Oresama wa erai no da～__. homero～__...chikusho～__! _

_...Spain...konoyaro～__..."_

* * *

Me: "Sepertinya aku harus menyelesaikan proyek rahasiaku dulu!"

Cowboy: "Kerjain dulu sana!"

Me: "Minta Review dulu sana!"

Cowboy: "Review!"


	14. Mari Menistakan Elgang! XD bagian 20

Me: "Happy Reading!"

* * *

Disclaimer dan Warning masih sama!

* * *

**Chapter 14: Mari Menistakan Elgang! XD bagian 20**

* * *

**Girl-chan POV:**

**Leon F.K**

***Main Piano(Lagu:To Zanarkand-Final Fantasy X theme song)sambil menghayati UAS Yang akan di hadapi Lusa***  
**Me:T_T*Menangis karena Memainkan sambil menghayati Lagu***  
**Rohan:Karena Leon sedang main piano,Saya akan membacakan ToD Nya**  
**Dare section:Rohan POV**  
**Raven:Apa saja lah*Pervert Smile Active*Yang berhubungan dengan Bagian#Sensor!# Milik Rena**  
**Aisha:Cium aja dah,Eits!Bukan gue,Elsword dan nyatakan Cinta mu**  
**Cowboy:*H3NTAI MODE ACTIVE!ALERT!*Photo OC Perempuan Milik Girl-Chan donk!Saat mereka sedang(#Sensor#) OKE!**  
**Elgang,OC:NONTON DREAM HOUSE SAMPE HABIS!KALAU KAGAK TAU FILIM HOROR YANG HANYA BISA DI TONTON ORANG TANPA PENYAKIT JANTUNG,KASEPANTAU!**  
**Girl-Chan:Panggil Kakek Elesis ama Elsword!*Kaboer Entah Kemana***  
**Truth Section:Leon POV**  
**Girl-chan:Lu udah Punya pacar belum?Kalau Sudah yah nggk jadi deh!*Mighty Slap from YUMI***  
**Aisha:Yang Kamu sukai dari Elsword(LK) Apaan sih?**  
**Elsword:Yang Kamu sukai Dari Aisha(EM) Apaansih?**  
**Rena:Yang Kamu Sukai dari Raven(BM) Apaan sih?**  
**Raven:Yang Kamu sukai dari Rena(WS) Apaan sih?**  
**Chung:Yang Kamu suka dari Eve(CEm) Apaan Sih?**  
**Eve:Yang Kamu sukai Dari Chung(TT) Apaan sih?**  
**Sudah sekian dulu.**  
**Me:Yasha!*Ngeliat Photo 2 Cewek yang sedang duduk bersama Yasha**  
**Yasha:*Ngeliat photo OC Girl-Chan saat Di Taman***  
**Me:Yasha?**  
**Yasha:Ada apa?Arushi lagi?Sudah berapa Kali ku bilang!**  
**Me:Bukan Arushi BEGOK!Tuh Photo Nya Rara sama Raiku kan?*Nunjuk photo***  
**Yasha:KURASA KU SEDANG DI MABUK CINTA!*Lari Kayak Orang bodo***  
**Arushi:Kenapatuh?*Nunjuk Yasha***  
**Me:Liat tuh*Nunjuk photo OC Girl-chan yang Berserakan di Lantai***  
**Arushi:*Ngambil Salah satu photo dan Menangis*A-A-Apa salah ku...?**  
**Me:I tell you when the time is right*NGOMONG INGGRIS TINGKAT DEWA*#Mighty Slap from yumi#**

"Oke! Aku tidak punya pacar!" jawabku.

"Dodol! Lu mau minta dibunuh?!" Raiko sudah bersiap menghunuskan katana-nya.

"Rai, tenang dulu! Mungkin dia salah neken huruf, kali!" Rara berusaha menenangkan kembarannya itu. "Selain foto itu sih, aku juga ngasih beberapa foto para cewek dari berbagai fandom!"

"Dodol kambing (?)! Gue kagak mau melakukannya!" Cowboy langsung ngumpet di belakang kursi yang diduduki Raven. Kami langsung sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Kita skip saja!" saranku.

* * *

**Faker Dark**

**Yey Aturnuhun *Bletak!***  
**ToDnya Neh!**  
**Truth For Raven: Pake sabun apa lo?**  
**Dare For Raven: Cuci mata pake sabun.**  
**Truth For Elsword: Dari semua waepon mana yang lo suka?**  
**Dare For Elsword: Rusakin pedang yang lo suka!**  
**YEY DAH GITU LANJUT!**  
**R: Tumben gak psycho.**

"Apa saja, asal jangan nyiksa!" jawab Raven dan Elsword bersamaan.

"Terserah!" kataku. "Mari kita skip saja!"

* * *

**Raka Roshu**

**Paket ToD (Mage Knight)**  
**Truth:**  
**Aisha:Siapa yang Kamu suka?**  
**Elsword:Kamu suka nggk sama Aisha?**  
**Aisha:Yang Kamu benci,tapi menaruh hati di orang itu siapa?**  
**Elsword:Kalau Elesis Ikut Anak-Anak GC,Terus Elu dapat Abang ipar,Gimana Sifat elu?(Kalau Di tanya:Siapa Abang ipar:Ronan Eurodon,GC Magic Knight)**  
**Dare:(Demon,Pervert,& Grandchase Fight)**  
**Elsword:Bawa Aisha Kekamar dan nyatakan Cintamu dan Nikahi dia Dan#Buagh#Tau yang selanjutnya**  
**Aisha:Terima Elsword dengan Hati.**  
**ElGang:Fight Chaser(GC)**  
**Seecya S#Cker!**

"Gue bingung jawabnya!" jawab Elsword.

"Aku juga!" kata Aisha.

Sementara Elgang melawan para Chaser, Raiko menyuruhku men-skip bagian ini.

* * *

**Michiazukara**

**bang, ijin share ToD**  
**truth:**  
**- raven :semisalnya si rena udh punya pacar, perasaan lu gimana?**  
**- elsword : feeling lu ke aisha sampe ke mana?**  
**- chung : sebenarnya pas job lu IP, lu kyk perempuan sih... (mwnurutku cwe banget)**  
**dare**  
**- raven : main kartu, mahjong, ama catur pake tangan nasod lawan elsword**  
**- aisha : pukul elsword pake wand 60x**  
**- elsword : jangan marah klo di pukul pake sapu, calm down terus cium tuh si aisha**  
**dan satu lagi buat rena :...ah., buatin kue muffin**

"Maaf, ya! Tapi aku perempuan!" komentarku.

"Aku nggak tau harus bilang apa!" jawab Raven.

"Semua orang selalu bilang kalau job itu membuatku seperti perempuan!" Chung pundung di dekat pot bunga. Kami hanya sweatdrop melihatnya.

Selama Dare berjalan, kami hanya memperhatikannya saja.

* * *

Me: "Oke, sekarang saatnya menyelesaikan proyekku!"

Cowboy: "Masih belum selesai?"

Me: "Sabar aja, apa! Kan panjang banget, dodol!" *getok Cowboy pake sendal.*

Cowboy: *ngusap kepala.* "Iya, deh!"

Me: "Review!"


	15. Mari Menistakan Elgang! XD bagian 21

Me: "Aku bingung!"

Cowboy: "Kenapa, BakAuthor?"

Me: "Banyak yang Review, nih! Mana bisa aku atasi sendiri? Apalagi ada orang yang Review lebih dari satu kali pake Anonymous Reviewer! Kayaknya ini bakalan menjadi chapter terpanjang yang pernah aku tulis!"

Cowboy: "Sabar, BakAuthor! Mungkin di fandom ini kau cukup berbakat dibanding fandom lain!"

Me: "Kau menghiburku atau malah menghinaku?"

Cowboy: "Dua-duanya!" XP

Me: "Terserah lu! Oh iya, kakak gue katanya mau ikut fic ini!"

Cowboy: "Makin rame aja!"

Me: "Biarin!" XP

Cowboy: "Baiklah! Happy Reading!"

* * *

Disclaimer dan Warning lihat chapter awal!

* * *

**Chapter 15: Mari Menistakan Elgang! XD bagian 21**

* * *

Normal POV

**Leon F.K**

**Dear GIRL-CHAN2**  
**YANG MAU JADI PACAR ELO!**  
**,Gue nanya kemaren itu Mau nggk jadi temen.**  
**Nggk nulis itu,Sepupu yang Nulis.**  
**Neh ToD-nya.**  
**Truth Section:**  
**Author:Nasib Elo gimana?(Seperti Anak Yatim atau sebagainya)**  
**Dare Section:**  
**Elgang:Nyatakan Cinta Masing"**  
**OC(Ceweklaki):Sama seperti Elgang.**  
**Author:Nyatakan Cintamu pada orang yang paling kamu benci(Devil Mode On)**  
**Raven,Elsword,Add&Chung:Loncat dari Empire State Building dalam Keadaan Utuh(Kalau Nggk .Pieces)**  
**Elgang Girl:Nyanyi Bareng anak GC(Hope Lage)**  
**Author:Nyanyi Lagi Hetalia lagi 1x aja(Random)**  
**Sekian dan R.I.P Untuk sodara kembar Gue T_T**  
**Me:*Main Piano lageh!*Suteki da ne Futari te o tori aruketa nara Ikitai yo Kimi no machi, ie, ude no naka.**  
**OC(Gue):*Pada Nangis Semua***  
**Me:*Bingung Tingkat Dewa***  
**Arushi:S-Sedih...*Sob*Sekali...*Sob*...Nasib Mu!*Main peluk aja***  
**Me:*Blushing sampe Neraka karena kalau sampai Surga Sudah terlalu mainstream***  
**Yasha:*Mata yasha Mengatakan'Look you gonna dead Tommorow'***  
**Me:*Pervert Smile***

"Aku masih punya orangtua dan satu kakak! Dia orangnya!" kata Girl-chan sambil menunjuk seorang pria berambut hitam spiky bermata hitam. "Namanya Ahmad Irfany, dipanggil Irfan atau Ipan! Tapi aku biasa manggil dia 'kakak' atau 'Bang Ipan'!"

"Halo!" sapa pria itu.

"Bang Ipan mau nyanyi 'Marukaite Chikyuu Lithuania' bareng aku?" tawar Girl-chan.

"Boleh!" Mereka pun mulai bernyanyi.

_Nee nee Tėtis Samanė wo kudasai_  
_ Nee nee Mama nee nee Mama_  
_ Ano toki tabeta Cepelinai no_  
_ Ano aji ga wasurerarenai 'n desu_

_ Marukaite chikyuu_  
_ Marukaite chikyuu_  
_ Marukaite chikyuu_  
_ Ritoania desu_

_ Tagayashite chikyuu_  
_ Shuukaku shite chikyuu_  
_ Kokueki agete chikyuu_  
_ Ritoania desu_

_ Aa hitofude de_  
_ Mieru subarashii sekai_  
_ Baruto-kai no engan ni_  
_ Sunde masu_

_ "Sukoshi mae made Roshia-san no moto de hataraite imashita._  
_ Pourando to issho ni ita koro ga totemo natsukashii..."_

_ Marukaite chikyuu_  
_ Marukaite chikyuu_  
_ Marukaite chikyuu_  
_ Ritoania desu_

_ Yama koete chikyuu_  
_ Tani koete chikyuu_  
_ Dokuritsu sa chikyuu_  
_ Ritoania desu_

_ Aa Kugelis mo_  
_ Jagaimo ga shuyaku desu_  
_ Suriorosu no mo tsubusu no mo_  
_ Tairyoku shoubu desu_

_ Kunan no rekishi wo norikoete_  
_ Taisetsu na ima ga aru no sa_  
_ Sou da yo Senelis heiwa ga ichiban_  
_ Nee Kūdikis ("Arigatou... Pourando")_

_ Nee nee Tėtis Midus mo kudasai_  
_ Nee nee Mama nee nee Mama_  
_ Ano toki tabeta Cepelinai no_  
_ Ano aji ga wasurerarenai 'n desu_

_ Toge toge no Šakotis wa_  
_ Ai no shouchou_

_ Marukaite shinyuu_  
_ Pourando to wa shinyuu_  
_ Taisetsu na shinyuu_  
_ Ritoania desu_

_ Katsute wa onaji ie de_  
_ Isshoni kurashiteita 'n da_  
_ Ijirarete bakari dakedo_  
_ Daisuki sa_

_ Aa sekaijuu ni_  
_ Nemuru shiawase no reshipi_  
_ Korekara mo nakayoshi de_  
_ Ite hoshii na_

"Ini bukan fic Romance, oke?" tanya Girl-chan dengan dark aura.

"Aku rasa anda tau maksudnya, Leon-kun!" kata Irfan yang sedikit ngeri dengan dark aura adiknya.

Sementara itu, girl Elgang dan para Chaser mulai bernyanyi.

_Ou'ri ji'geum'bu'tuh shi'jak'e'ya _

_Ou'ril mo'eun'kkoom'e ha'na dwen e'got "to love" _

_"Forever, chase" _

_"Go! For the lost world" _

_Gil'il'eun an'geh'soop'sok sa'e'ro (Heh'meh'e'myuh) _

_So'ri'ups'e gul'uh'gah'do jeh'ja'ri (Yuh'jyun'hee) _

_Juh seul'peum'ssa'in dol'tap'joo'we mam dol'go'man its'uh'yo _

_Gah'nyuh'rin han'jul'gi'ue ba'ram'so'ri da'gah'wah (Sal'myuh'shi) _

_Ah'reun'ha'dun an'geh'bit'e gut'hee'myun (Too'myung'hee) _

_Nal uh'dee'sun'gah ba'ra'bo'myuh ban'gyuh'joo'neun nuh'ue mee'so _

_Ah'deuk'hee juh'phyun! (Ah) da'gah'oh'neun na'ue chin'gu _

_Geu'ruh'keh'do nee'gah nan (Oh) Geu'ri'whut'neun'deh _

_Bwah'yo! Geen gi'da'rim'eh ji'chuh'gah'dun noon'mul'deul'eun gi'ppeum'e dweh'go _

_Bam'seh! Byul kkoom'kkoo'myuh uh'doom'gyun'din _

_Hee'mang'chan cho'rok'ue na'moot'ip'chuh'rum _

_Gah'yo! Juh ah'chim'het sal'eul chat'ah'suh _

_Ou'ri ba'ram'ta'go dal'ryuh'yo _

_So'joong'ham buh'ryuh'du'ji'ma na'ue geu'dae _

_Oh! Seul'peul'su'rok dot'ah'na'neun na'ue yong'gi _

_Oh! Han juel'gi hii'mang geu sok'eh pin _

_Gan'jul'han ba'raem'ue ou'ri'ue so'mang _

_Ba'ram'eul gah'reun ppul'pi'ri so'ri (Ooh) _

_Byul'gwah gang'eul gun'nun san'oul'lim (Ooh) _

_Mer'go mun juh chan'rhan'han ou'ri e'ya'gi'gah shi'jak'dweh'neun shi'gan'deul _

_Gah'man'hee an'geh'bi'gah neh'ryuh'do (ddo'da'shi) _

_Heh'meh'e'ji an'eul'reh'yo ham'kkeh'myun (un'jeh'na) _

_Ou'ri'neun hang'sang ham'kkeh'ha'neun gil'e gatt'eul teh'ni'kkah _

_Uen'bit'ue gu'reum'deul'e jjak'eul'ji'uh heu'reu'neun (tta'sah'ro'e) _

_Ha'neul'ah'reh noon'e'bu'shin un'duk'gil (geu'ri'wuh) _

_Juh ah'chim'ggot'eul pi'wuh'ju'dun she'deul bul'ruh'mo'ah'yo _

_Ueng'dal'jin e mam! Neh gah'seum'sok'ue mo'deun soon'gan _

_Nuh'neun un'jeh'na'chuh'rum heh'malg'eun mee'so _

_Soom cha! (Wa) Het'nim'chuh'rum bal'gan'du'bol ga'deuk'hee neh'geh mee'so'jit'jou _

_Neh soun'eul jab'eun nuh man'eu'ro'do nuk'nuk'han _

_E ha'ru jam'shi'man noon'gam'ah bo'ah'yo _

_Soo'manh'eun shi'ryun'deul na'reul hyang'heh it'ji'man _

_Du'ryup'ji anh'ah nuh'wa ham'kkeh han'da'myun _

_Juh'phyun! (Ah) da'gah'oh'neun na'ue chin'gu _

_Geu'ruh'keh'do nee'gah nan (Oh) Geu'ri'whut'neun'deh _

_Bwah'yo! Geen gi'da'rim'eh ji'chuh'gah'dun noon'mul'deul'eun gi'ppeum'e dweh'go _

_Bam'seh! Byul kkoom'kkoo'myuh uh'doom'gyun'din _

_Hee'mang'chan cho'rok'ue na'moot'ip'chuh'rum _

_Gah'yo! Juh ah'chim'het sal'eul chat'ah'suh _

_Ou'ri ba'ram'ta'go dal'ryuh'yo _

_Gut'da'gah ji'chuh'gah'myun she'uh'gah'yo _

_Ba'ram seu'chuh'ji'na'neun jak'eun na'ue uh'kkeh we geu'deh _

_Ttwe'neun e ga'seum'eh geu'ri'neun neh'il ah'reum'da'wuh'suh _

_Nan ga'seum buk'cha o'reul kkuh'yeh'yo _

* * *

**LEON Falcon K**

**Sorry Salah nulis,Tuh Kucing ngajakk Berantem Jadi banyak yang nggk jelas,Yang tadi Lupakan aja.**  
**D Section:**  
**Author:Kan kalau kagak Punya Gue bilang Nggk jadi*Blushing Lageh!*J-J-Jadi...Errr...Gimana mau bilangnya yah?**  
**Elgang:Sama seperti yang saya salah Kirim tadi,Nyatakan Cinta Masing-Masing**  
**OC:Nyatakan Cinta Masing-Masing**  
**Elgang:Nyanyi bareng Chaser,Lagunya Hope**  
**Elsword Raven:Nonton SAW*Psycho Mode on***  
**Rena Aisha:Nonton The Ring*Same like Upstair***  
**Eve Chung:Nonton Texas Chainsaw*Still same***  
**Add Ara:Nonton The Other*More Psycho*Kalau nggk tau,Nih title/tt0230600/?ref_nv_sr_4**  
**Rara Raiko-Chan ama OC Perempuan:Nonton Entity(Kalau ada)**  
**Cowboy Ama OC Laen:Tidur-Tiduran Di Atap.(Kalau Tidak Dibantai OC Yang laen***

"Gue di atas, coy!" Ternyata Cowboy sudah berada di atap bersama teman-temannya.

"Aku rasa adek gue kagak demen sesuatu yang Gore!" komentar Irfan melihat adiknya yang mengeluarkan dark aura-nya yang semakin besar.

"Hope again!" Elgang pun mulai bernyanyi.

_Ou'ri ji'geum'bu'tuh shi'jak'e'ya _

_Ou'ril mo'eun'kkoom'e ha'na dwen e'got "to love" _

_"Forever, chase" _

_"Go! For the lost world" _

_Gil'il'eun an'geh'soop'sok sa'e'ro (Heh'meh'e'myuh) _

_So'ri'ups'e gul'uh'gah'do jeh'ja'ri (Yuh'jyun'hee) _

_Juh seul'peum'ssa'in dol'tap'joo'we mam dol'go'man its'uh'yo _

_Gah'nyuh'rin han'jul'gi'ue ba'ram'so'ri da'gah'wah (Sal'myuh'shi) _

_Ah'reun'ha'dun an'geh'bit'e gut'hee'myun (Too'myung'hee) _

_Nal uh'dee'sun'gah ba'ra'bo'myuh ban'gyuh'joo'neun nuh'ue mee'so _

_Ah'deuk'hee juh'phyun! (Ah) da'gah'oh'neun na'ue chin'gu _

_Geu'ruh'keh'do nee'gah nan (Oh) Geu'ri'whut'neun'deh _

_Bwah'yo! Geen gi'da'rim'eh ji'chuh'gah'dun noon'mul'deul'eun gi'ppeum'e dweh'go _

_Bam'seh! Byul kkoom'kkoo'myuh uh'doom'gyun'din _

_Hee'mang'chan cho'rok'ue na'moot'ip'chuh'rum _

_Gah'yo! Juh ah'chim'het sal'eul chat'ah'suh _

_Ou'ri ba'ram'ta'go dal'ryuh'yo _

_So'joong'ham buh'ryuh'du'ji'ma na'ue geu'dae _

_Oh! Seul'peul'su'rok dot'ah'na'neun na'ue yong'gi _

_Oh! Han juel'gi hii'mang geu sok'eh pin _

_Gan'jul'han ba'raem'ue ou'ri'ue so'mang _

_Ba'ram'eul gah'reun ppul'pi'ri so'ri (Ooh) _

_Byul'gwah gang'eul gun'nun san'oul'lim (Ooh) _

_Mer'go mun juh chan'rhan'han ou'ri e'ya'gi'gah shi'jak'dweh'neun shi'gan'deul _

_Gah'man'hee an'geh'bi'gah neh'ryuh'do (ddo'da'shi) _

_Heh'meh'e'ji an'eul'reh'yo ham'kkeh'myun (un'jeh'na) _

_Ou'ri'neun hang'sang ham'kkeh'ha'neun gil'e gatt'eul teh'ni'kkah _

_Uen'bit'ue gu'reum'deul'e jjak'eul'ji'uh heu'reu'neun (tta'sah'ro'e) _

_Ha'neul'ah'reh noon'e'bu'shin un'duk'gil (geu'ri'wuh) _

_Juh ah'chim'ggot'eul pi'wuh'ju'dun she'deul bul'ruh'mo'ah'yo _

_Ueng'dal'jin e mam! Neh gah'seum'sok'ue mo'deun soon'gan _

_Nuh'neun un'jeh'na'chuh'rum heh'malg'eun mee'so _

_Soom cha! (Wa) Het'nim'chuh'rum bal'gan'du'bol ga'deuk'hee neh'geh mee'so'jit'jou _

_Neh soun'eul jab'eun nuh man'eu'ro'do nuk'nuk'han _

_E ha'ru jam'shi'man noon'gam'ah bo'ah'yo _

_Soo'manh'eun shi'ryun'deul na'reul hyang'heh it'ji'man _

_Du'ryup'ji anh'ah nuh'wa ham'kkeh han'da'myun _

_Juh'phyun! (Ah) da'gah'oh'neun na'ue chin'gu _

_Geu'ruh'keh'do nee'gah nan (Oh) Geu'ri'whut'neun'deh _

_Bwah'yo! Geen gi'da'rim'eh ji'chuh'gah'dun noon'mul'deul'eun gi'ppeum'e dweh'go _

_Bam'seh! Byul kkoom'kkoo'myuh uh'doom'gyun'din _

_Hee'mang'chan cho'rok'ue na'moot'ip'chuh'rum _

_Gah'yo! Juh ah'chim'het sal'eul chat'ah'suh _

_Ou'ri ba'ram'ta'go dal'ryuh'yo _

_Gut'da'gah ji'chuh'gah'myun she'uh'gah'yo _

_Ba'ram seu'chuh'ji'na'neun jak'eun na'ue uh'kkeh we geu'deh _

_Ttwe'neun e ga'seum'eh geu'ri'neun neh'il ah'reum'da'wuh'suh _

_Nan ga'seum buk'cha o'reul kkuh'yeh'yo _

* * *

**Sasa F.K**

**Yak ada kesalahan tadi waktu Abang saya nulis:**  
**Truth Section:**  
**Leon to Girl-Chan2:Aku sUKA Kamu!**  
**Dare Section:**  
**Leon to ELGANG:Nonton:The Ring,SAW,THE TEXAS CHAINSAW&ENTITY(Paket Horor hehehehe)**  
**Leon To OC Etc:Nyatakan Cinta masing-masing Supaya Mainstream**  
**Arushi TO Rara:Bahagiakan Yasha yah*Cry***  
**DAN YANG TERAKHIR!**  
**Untuk OC,Author,Elgang&GC(?):Nyanyi Lagu Hetalia,Grand Chase Hope Ama apa yah?Ummmm...Aha!Nggk jadi deh dua aja bye bye 3Sasa _**  
**Gomen kalau terlalu ngaur,Dan Buat Raiko,Si leon udah bonyok ku buat semalam,Cyaaa Guys**  
**Leon:Woi sa!**  
**Sasa:*Langsung Mengeluarkan Aura Membunuh*Apa?**  
**Leon:*Merinding*N-N-NGGK JADI DEH*Lari ke kamar***  
**Sasa:*Devil Laugh*nANTI KAU YANG KU JADIKAN MAKANAN BUAT KUCING KU YANG KAU TENDANG KARENA NGGU KAMU LGI NGTIK REVIEW TADI!*Ngeluarkan Senjata Paling ampuh:ROTAN 15 GULUNG***

"Hoi, apa masalahnya?" tanya Rara bingung.

"Lagu Hetalia dan GC lagi?" tanya Elgang, Chaser, dan 3 OC Girl-chan heran.

"Menekedele! Mending lu pada nanya sama yang ngasih ToD!" jawab Girl-chan. Mereka pun kembali bernyanyi.

_Ou'ri ji'geum'bu'tuh shi'jak'e'ya _

_Ou'ril mo'eun'kkoom'e ha'na dwen e'got "to love" _

_"Forever, chase" _

_"Go! For the lost world" _

_Gil'il'eun an'geh'soop'sok sa'e'ro (Heh'meh'e'myuh) _

_So'ri'ups'e gul'uh'gah'do jeh'ja'ri (Yuh'jyun'hee) _

_Juh seul'peum'ssa'in dol'tap'joo'we mam dol'go'man its'uh'yo _

_Gah'nyuh'rin han'jul'gi'ue ba'ram'so'ri da'gah'wah (Sal'myuh'shi) _

_Ah'reun'ha'dun an'geh'bit'e gut'hee'myun (Too'myung'hee) _

_Nal uh'dee'sun'gah ba'ra'bo'myuh ban'gyuh'joo'neun nuh'ue mee'so _

_Ah'deuk'hee juh'phyun! (Ah) da'gah'oh'neun na'ue chin'gu _

_Geu'ruh'keh'do nee'gah nan (Oh) Geu'ri'whut'neun'deh _

_Bwah'yo! Geen gi'da'rim'eh ji'chuh'gah'dun noon'mul'deul'eun gi'ppeum'e dweh'go _

_Bam'seh! Byul kkoom'kkoo'myuh uh'doom'gyun'din _

_Hee'mang'chan cho'rok'ue na'moot'ip'chuh'rum _

_Gah'yo! Juh ah'chim'het sal'eul chat'ah'suh _

_Ou'ri ba'ram'ta'go dal'ryuh'yo _

_So'joong'ham buh'ryuh'du'ji'ma na'ue geu'dae _

_Oh! Seul'peul'su'rok dot'ah'na'neun na'ue yong'gi _

_Oh! Han juel'gi hii'mang geu sok'eh pin _

_Gan'jul'han ba'raem'ue ou'ri'ue so'mang _

_Ba'ram'eul gah'reun ppul'pi'ri so'ri (Ooh) _

_Byul'gwah gang'eul gun'nun san'oul'lim (Ooh) _

_Mer'go mun juh chan'rhan'han ou'ri e'ya'gi'gah shi'jak'dweh'neun shi'gan'deul _

_Gah'man'hee an'geh'bi'gah neh'ryuh'do (ddo'da'shi) _

_Heh'meh'e'ji an'eul'reh'yo ham'kkeh'myun (un'jeh'na) _

_Ou'ri'neun hang'sang ham'kkeh'ha'neun gil'e gatt'eul teh'ni'kkah _

_Uen'bit'ue gu'reum'deul'e jjak'eul'ji'uh heu'reu'neun (tta'sah'ro'e) _

_Ha'neul'ah'reh noon'e'bu'shin un'duk'gil (geu'ri'wuh) _

_Juh ah'chim'ggot'eul pi'wuh'ju'dun she'deul bul'ruh'mo'ah'yo _

_Ueng'dal'jin e mam! Neh gah'seum'sok'ue mo'deun soon'gan _

_Nuh'neun un'jeh'na'chuh'rum heh'malg'eun mee'so _

_Soom cha! (Wa) Het'nim'chuh'rum bal'gan'du'bol ga'deuk'hee neh'geh mee'so'jit'jou _

_Neh soun'eul jab'eun nuh man'eu'ro'do nuk'nuk'han _

_E ha'ru jam'shi'man noon'gam'ah bo'ah'yo _

_Soo'manh'eun shi'ryun'deul na'reul hyang'heh it'ji'man _

_Du'ryup'ji anh'ah nuh'wa ham'kkeh han'da'myun _

_Juh'phyun! (Ah) da'gah'oh'neun na'ue chin'gu _

_Geu'ruh'keh'do nee'gah nan (Oh) Geu'ri'whut'neun'deh _

_Bwah'yo! Geen gi'da'rim'eh ji'chuh'gah'dun noon'mul'deul'eun gi'ppeum'e dweh'go _

_Bam'seh! Byul kkoom'kkoo'myuh uh'doom'gyun'din _

_Hee'mang'chan cho'rok'ue na'moot'ip'chuh'rum _

_Gah'yo! Juh ah'chim'het sal'eul chat'ah'suh _

_Ou'ri ba'ram'ta'go dal'ryuh'yo _

_Gut'da'gah ji'chuh'gah'myun she'uh'gah'yo _

_Ba'ram seu'chuh'ji'na'neun jak'eun na'ue uh'kkeh we geu'deh _

_Ttwe'neun e ga'seum'eh geu'ri'neun neh'il ah'reum'da'wuh'suh _

_Nan ga'seum buk'cha o'reul kkuh'yeh'yo_

* * *

_"Ore, omae to tomadachi ni narini kitanda. Doumei kumouyo!"_  
_ Mawaru mawaru te o totte mawaru chikyuu Rondo_  
_ Ashi o fuminarashite Carolare_  
_ Pasta maite kuru kuru nagagutsu de kanpai!_  
_ Mawaru mawaru chikyuude Ciao! HETALIA_

_Aaa tabetaina! Tomato -mato -mato Buon Appetito!_  
_ Aaa makenai zo! Butaretara naichau kedo! (Aa Onnanoko daa!)_  
_ Mawaru mawaru te o totte wani natte Rondo_  
_ Pasta tabete Wain nonde cantare!_  
_ Mawaruyo chikyuu oretachi no HETALIA!_

_ Mawaru mawaru te o totte mawaru chikyuu Rondo_  
_ Mizu no miyako venechia de Carolare_  
_ Nekkoron de fukafuka daisuki Shiesuta_  
_ Mawaru mawaru chikyuude Ciao! HETALIA_

_Aaa iki tai na shiro hata o futte Marciare_  
_ Aaa tanoshimi da na sekaijuu no Doruche sagasou (Taichou! Mazawa doko ni mukau de arimasuka?)_  
_ Mawaru mawaru te o totte wa ni natte Rondo_  
_ Oka o koete umi mo koete Cantare_  
_ Mawaru yo chikyuu ore tachi no HETALIA!_

_ Saa ikou yume o Poketto ni tsumekonde_  
_ Atarashii sekai e no Doa o hirakou_  
_ Mawaru mawaru te o totte mawaru chikyuu Rondo_  
_ Ashi o fuminarashi te Carolare_  
_ Shiawase no mahou kimi e no Ammicco_  
_ Mawaru mawaru chikyuu de Ciao! HETALIA_

_Hoora tanoshii yo kirakira na sekai e Benvenuto!_  
_ Mou nakanai zo muri kamo shirenai kedo (Minna, ore, ganbaru yo!)_  
_ Mawaru mawaru te o totte wa ni natte Rondo_  
_ Minna de issho ni Cantare_  
_ Mawaru yo chikyuu ore tachi no HETALIA!_

* * *

**itsukashido**

**adeh,.. gara" si azukara besok UAS dia nitip ToD buat elgang ( si OC gk termasuk ama autornya )**  
**ToD nya nih:**  
**(darenya dlu)**  
**rena : nyanyiin lagu yg di sukai girl-chan (azu: woi, jgn melenceng dong,me:gw rubah sedikit napa...)**  
**elsword : coba battle ama kakakmu (mksdnya battle dance, azu: terserah lu dah)**  
**eve : *pervert smile* yurian ama aisha dan jga ara di kamar kosong**  
**cowboy :*siapin kamera* foto mereka lagi yuri (me: kamera ada di depan lu tuh)**  
**(skrg truthnya)**  
**elsword : skill punya EM yg paling lu gk suka apa?**  
**rena : jika gw ganti panah lu jadi sebuah pedang, lu ambil ato gk ? (azu:*sweetdrop*)**  
**eve : klo gw rubah lu jadi manusia, si remy ama moby tetep nurut lu gk ?**

**dah itu aja dia nitip**  
**azu : yg terakhir kyk nya gk meyakinkan**  
**me : apa katamu *nyiapin scyte***  
**azu : tidak ada... *lari terbirit-birit***

"Tergantung!" jawab Eve datar.

"Lu tau aja yang gue suka!" puji Cowboy yang sudah memegang kamera dan menyeret si nasod dan si anggur (?) ke sebuah ruangan kosong.

"Kagak mau!" tolak Rena yang bersiap untuk bernyanyi.

_Saa saa Chichiue, oshyaku wa ikaga_  
_ Moshi moshi Hahaue, Moshi moshi Hahaue_  
_ Mukashi ni tabeta nikujaga no_  
_ Ano aji ga wasurerarenai no desu_

_Maru kaite chikyuu_  
_ Maru kaite chikyuu_  
_ Maru kaite chikyuu_  
_ Nihon to moushimasu_

_ Marukaite chikyuu_  
_ Jitto mite chikyuu_  
_ Hyotto shite chikyuu_  
_ Nihon to moushimasu_

_ Aa hitofude de_  
_ Mieru subarashii sekai_  
_ Hakumai wa saikou da_  
_ Appare da!_

_ ("Reigi reisetsu wo omonjiru tsustumashiyaka na watashi mo tamani wa youki na uta wo utau no sa")_

_ Maru kaite chikyuu_  
_ Maru kaite chikyuu_  
_ Maru kaite chikyuu_  
_ Nihon to moushimasu_

_ Maru kaite chikyuu_  
_ Hatto shite chikyuu_  
_ Funzori kaette chikyuu_  
_ Nihon to moushimasu_

_ Aa hito nikomi de_  
_ Nakeru ofukuro no aji_  
_ ("Shitataki wa hozome ga yoi")_  
_ Haretara higasa zenkai de_  
_ kakuremino!_

_ Naa Naa aniue, maguro wo choudai_  
_ Tsuide ni aneue, wasabi wo oome ni_  
_ OIOI Ooji, heiwa wo chikaou_  
_ HAIHAI bouya (Souchi no tameni mo da)_  
_ Guigui Chichiue oshyaku wa ikaga_  
_ Moshi moshi Hahaue, Moshi moshi Hahaue_  
_ Mukashi ni tabeta nikujaga no_  
_ Ano aji ga wasurerarenai no desu_

_ Kurashi no umami wa_  
_ shunkashuutou_

_ Maru kaite chikyuu_  
_ Maru kaite chikyuu_  
_ Maru kaite chikyuu_  
_ Nihon to moushimasu_

_ Aa hitofude de_  
_ Mieru subarashii sekai_  
_ Hakumai wa saikou da_  
_ Appare da!_

_ Aa sekaijuu ni_  
_ Nemuru shiawase no Recipe_  
_ Shouyu ga areba anshin no_  
_ nagatabi da! _

* * *

**miona-chan**

**konbanwa,**  
**aku masih baru di sini jadi yoroshiku ne. oh iya aku punya ToD buat kalian (hanya untuk elgang)**  
**dare raven : lakukan sebuah dance sambil makan buah**  
**rena : nonton mahabarata sambilciumorang yang kamu sukai**  
**chung : tembak target menggunakan destroyermu dari jarak 120km**  
**elsword dan elesis : di page sebelumnya kk yasha suruh girl-chan manggil sieg**  
**tolong dong nih dari kk ku shido suruh ngejar kk yasha sampe kakek sieg**  
**kembali ke alam baka (alam kebodohan, shido:ppppfffttt)**  
**aisha : bisakah aku memanggilmu kk atau ibu (soalnya ibuku sudah meninggal 2 bulan yg lalu)**  
**elsword :sama seperti aisha tp dengan sebutan ayah (me:kalau kalian setuju aku senang,**  
**kalau kalian tidak setuju ya juga tidak apa-apa)**  
**truth rena : sebenarnya elf sama manusia berbeda atau sama?**  
**raven : dulu apa benar seris sama kk raven jadi tunangan?**  
**itu saja ToD**  
**shido:...**  
**me: kenapa kk?**  
**shido: ah sudahlah tak usah di pedulikan :3 *ngejahit baju cosplay***

"Lewatin dulu!" saran Girl-chan.

* * *

**yoshiaki**

**yosh, gw ada ToD buat kalian langsung ke tkp aja (weits, truth nya dlu)**  
**aisha : klo elsword nolongin lu perasaan lu gimana?**  
**elsword : bro, tuh conwell kyk lunar blade ya? (BM: lu kira skill gw?, me: ya kan sma om kyk di DN)**  
**rena : eh, pacar gw nanyain nih lu cantik gara"knp? dia sampe iri liat lu :3**  
**eve : semisalnya, klo lu gk ketemu els, lu apa tetep bangun kerajaanmu?**  
**raven : boleh gk tuh blade gw ganti katana...?**  
**chung : gk berat tuhdestroy buat lu?**  
**ara : lu sodaranya kyuubi ya? mirip bner :3**  
**langsung lah ke darenya**  
**chung :cium aisha di dpn semua elgang [termasuk ke elsword]**  
**elsword :jgn cemburu tp balas dengan senyum *hazama style:laugh***  
**eve :coba lu buatin kue buttercold (makanan kesukaan gw) rasa kaos kaki terus lu sumpelin ke els**  
**raven :aha... bantu eve nyumpelin kuenya ke elsword pake tangan nasod *hahahahahaha***  
**ara: main game "dreadout" klo lu takut ada yg lain yaitu bunuh add pake gunnya cowboy**  
**dah itu aja... kl tidak...*summoned yaya***  
**raishin: woi, boneka gw lu apain?**  
**me: 1..2..3..kaboooorr * kabur sambil bawa yaya***  
**raishin: woi sne looooooo...**

"Kenapa Revolver-ku pake dibawa-bawa?" tanya Cowboy bingung.

"Entahlah!" jawab Ara.

"Skip!" kata Irfan.

* * *

i**ori tsuchimiya**

**titip ToD**  
**dare: elsword : deketin si aisha trus lamar dia (tp dgn kondisi si raven jdi bapak, si ibu ya rena... )**  
**chung : pake scare chase buat kembang api**  
**rena : elsword ngelamar si aisha lu musti jawab (karna di sni lu figur ibu bagi aisha)**  
**"ya, asal kamu bisa jaga aisha dimanapun"**  
**raven : setuju" aja lah (darenya klo lu cma itu, di sni jga lu figur seorang bapak)**  
**eve : jadiin elword mastermu (keinget kaichou wa maid sama)**  
**truth: aisha : saat lu di lamar si elsword (mksdnya dare yg diatas td) perasaan lu gimana?**  
**chung : tuh destroyer mau gw bongkar jadi gun revolver, mau gk lu? (mumpng di bengkel)**  
**raven : lu suka ara apa rena sih ?**  
**ara : warna kesukaan lu apa? (klo gw sih merah-putih) (azu: lu kira bendera merah putih..)**  
**dah itu saja, gomen klo kepanjangan**  
**azu: bknnya kepanjangan tp blak-blakkan**  
**me: *ambil machinegun* lu mau mati?**  
**azu: *kabour***

"LOL!" teriak Girl-chan dengan dark aura.

"Selanjutnya!" kata Cowboy ketakutan.

* * *

**dark aka raikiri**

**gw mau nitip ToD buat kalian elgang, siap-siap untuk ngacir ditempat#plak mksd gw siap-siap kena ToD gw ( mungkin nih ada yg gw bikin nista seseorang di elgang)**  
**dah lanjut aja**  
**dare**  
**- elsword : pegang wandnya si aisha trus lu patahin tuh wand (pengen liat reaksi aisha)**  
**- eve : cium chung selama 30 menit tanpa menampar chung**  
**- raven : kejar si elsword gara" dia ambil donat lu**  
**- rena : buat lu, buatin aja donat yg raven suka**  
**- aisha : kejar tuh si elsword, dia udh matahin wand lu (me: kok gw keliatan kejam ya?)**  
**- ara : challenge, cari tuh si add trus ajak dia selfie bareng ama pocong**  
**- add : terima aja dah**  
**truth**  
**- elsword : saat lu sendirian ama aisha (gk ada tmen" lu) lu ngapain?**  
**- chung : hehe... sebenarnya lu kok mirip pikachu ya? apa gara" rambut lu?**  
**- eve : semua lai"di elgang, siapa lu sukai?**  
**- rena : saat lu tahu ada yg meninggal di salah satu tmen lu di elgang perasaanmu gimana?**  
**- aisha : gw liat job EM mirip ama figurnya ibu-ibu, apa itu benar?**  
**- raven : bisa gk lu main psp pake tangan nasod ?**  
**- ara : feeling lu saat add nembak lu gimana?**  
**- add : klo ara ama lu dalam keadaan bahaya apa yg lu lakuin**  
**(lari terbirit-birit atau nyelametin ara?)**

"Capek gue! Lewatin!" saran Girl-chan yang kelelahan.

* * *

**wubla faker**

**Oke ToD langsung kagak ada nih OC pada kemana?**  
**Truth For Rena: tau si Legolas kagak?**  
**Dare For Rena: Lu tinggal di mirkwood bukan?**  
**Truth For Aisha: Lu jadian ma Elsword kapan sih?**  
**Dare For Aisha: Gampar Elsword dengan Eve stlye**  
**Dah gitu oke dan gue mau mantok dulu! LANJUTIN!**

"Siapa bilang nggak ada?!" tanya Cowboy, Rara, dan Raiko dengan dark aura yang besar.

Elgang dan Girl-chan langsung tepar, sementara Irfan hanya sweatdrop.

* * *

Maaf kalau banyak Review yang aku skip!

Akhir kata, Review!


	16. Mari Menistakan Elgang! XD bagian 22

Me: "Langsung saja! Happy Reading!"

* * *

Disclaimer dan Warning masih sama!

* * *

**Chapter 16: Mari Menistakan Elgang! XD bagian 22**

* * *

**Girl-chan POV:**

**Nyeto**

**Di atas Si Dark!**  
**Tod langsung!**  
**Dare For All: Saling bacok gih!**  
**Truth For All: Gimana rasanya dibacok (Innocent Face)?**  
**Dare For All: Nonton Final Destination gih!**  
**Dare For Girl: Tulisin fic buat tu Orang! *Nunjuk R***  
**Ye LANJUTIN!**

"HOI! LU MAU KITA MATI MUDA?!" teriak Elgang.

"Nanti aku pikirkan!" kataku agak merinding.

* * *

**Leon F.K**

**Udah ini yang sakral#Buagh#**  
**Dare Section:**  
**Elgang:Nonton SAW( title/tt0387564/)**  
**Author:Nonton The other( title/tt0230600/)**  
**OC:Nonton SAW 1 Ampe saw yang 3D*Devil Laugh***  
**Lakukan atau...*Minigun appear*Hehehehehe...**  
**About that massage sorry,Error on my Computer.**

Elgang dan OC-ku langsung tepar di tempat.

"Maaf, ya! Sepertinya anda harus pertimbangan keselamatan jiwa mereka dulu!" saranku sweatdrop.

* * *

Cowboy: "Singkat banget!"

Me: "Bodoh! Review!"


	17. Mari Menistakan Elgang! XD bagian 23

Me: "Aku agak ngeri!"

Rara: "Kenapa?"

Me: "Nanti aja jelasinnya! Happy Reading!"

* * *

Disclaimer dan Warning masih sama!

* * *

**Chapter 17: Mari Menistakan Elgang! XD bagian 23**

* * *

Normal POV

**Leon F.K (dari PM)**

**Neh ToD Nya Ra!**  
**Dare:**  
**Elgang OC:Nonton SAW Atau**  
**Elgang OC:Nikah sama orang yang kamu sukai*Smile***  
**Cya cya cya cya cy-*Bruagh***

"Maaf, ya! Rara aku atau si Author?" tanya Rara bingung.

Dan suasana di Girl-chan masion berubah menjadi suasana pernikahan.

* * *

**Wuhu Dark**

**Yey ToD langsung oke?**  
**Truth For All: Gimana Rasanya Liat Boneka Bertuliskan Arab Dimatanya?**  
**Dare For All: Lempar Telor Ke si R *Ultahnya Besok***  
**Truth For All: Gimana Rasanya Ngelempar Telor ke Si R?**  
**Dare For All: Bacok Si R!**  
**R: WOI!**  
**Me: Dah gitu Lanjutin!**

Dan suasana pun berubah menjadi kacau.

* * *

**Leon F.K**

***Plak,Plak,Plak,Plak&PLAK***  
**Me:*Motong pake Great sword*SHA GUE NGGKAKAN NYERAH!*Air mata bercucur***  
**Yasha:*Smirk*Ndg nyerah yah...Rasakan Ini!*Motong dengan mata yang berair samae kayak ME***  
**Me:*Motong juga kagak mau kalah*Hyaaa!**  
**Yumi:Stop!*Pake kacamata*Pemenangnya adalah..*Ngebaca kertas***  
**ME&YASHA:*DEG DEG DEG***  
**Yumi:LEON!**  
**Me:Yay gue menang motong bawang lawan Ya-*Buagh***  
**Rohan:Diem loe!**  
**Arushi:Sorry for interupt,As you can see L. and other OC Was fighting each other on Kitchen.**  
**TRUTH:**  
**NONE.**  
**DARE:Muahahahahahahahaha*Buagh***  
**Elgang:Nonton SAW 1.**  
**OC Girls:Pergi ke rumah Hantu.**  
**OC Boys:Jadi hantu di rumah Hantu yang akan di datengi sama OC Girls.**  
**Author:*Devil Mood on* .Hetalia aja terserah sih mau yang mana,Nggk ada SAW Lageh!*Devil mood off***  
**Rara&Raiko:Hehehehe Yuri with each other!Muahahahahahaaaaa#Buagh#**  
**Me:*Tepar***  
**Rohan:*Tepar***  
**Yasha:*Tepar***  
**Yumi:*Tepar***  
**Arushi:*Tepar***  
**Crosword:Lu pada Tepar semua waktu gue gunakan tuh Legendary Ski-*Di keroyok sama me dan OC laennya***

"Maaf, ya! Kayaknya Cowboy lagi mangkal ke suatu tempat!" kata Girl-chan. Dia pun mulai bernyanyi.

_Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf_  
_Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf_

_Seigi to wa nani ka_  
_Seii to wa nantaru ka_  
_Ai to wa nani ka_  
_Tsuneni shinken shōbu da_

_"Kora, ITARIA! Nani wo shite iru!? Yoku kike!"_

_Heya wa yoku migake_  
_Yowane wo haku na_  
_Chitsujo wo mamore_  
_Ore wa MEIDO IN JĀMANĪ_

_Kuro to aka to ki wa hokori takaki_  
_Warera no jōnetsu_  
_MANYUARU wa kanzen dokuha_  
_Reigai wa yurusa nai_

_Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit_  
_VURUSUTO ga tabe tai na (aa, BIIRU mo!)_  
_Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit_  
_MASUTĀDO tsukete tabetai na_

_Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf_  
_Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf_

_Sesuji wo nobase_  
_Migite de kū wo kiri_  
_Hitai ni soero_  
_Ore wa MEIDO IN JĀMANĪ_

_Kurō doryoku chūsei wa hokori takaki_  
_Haha naru bigaku_  
_Kyūjitsu mo muda ni wa suru na_  
_Tenuki nado yurusa nai_

_Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit_  
_Jagaimo ga tabetai ze_  
_Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit_  
_Gucha-gucha ni shite tabetai ze_

_Kanki ni michita sakebi_  
_Kunan wo koete susumu_  
_GERUMAN no chi wo tataeyo_

_Kiyoku aoi RAIN hokori takaki_  
_Chichi naru minamo_  
_Genkaku na oshie wa zettai da_  
_Dakyō nado yurusanai_

_Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit_  
_VURUSUTO ga tabe tai ze (aa, BIIRU mo!)_  
_Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit_  
_MASUTĀDO tsukete tabetai ze_

_"Ii ka! Senjō de wa don'na koto ga okite mo urotaenai!_  
_PASUTA wo yude nai!_  
_PITTSUA wa yaka nai!_  
_PURAIDO wo motte ikinuku! Ijō da!"_

* * *

Me: "Anak itu mangkal kemana? Aku telpon Arthur katanya nggak ada di rumahnya!"

Rara: "Menekedele!"

Me: "Review!"


	18. Mari Menistakan Elgang! XD bagian 24

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Disclaimer dan Warning masih sama!

* * *

**Chapter 18: Mari Menistakan Elgang! XD bagian 24**

* * *

**Girl-chan POV:**

**Leon F.K**

**Seperti biasa Rantingnya 5 Star!**  
**ToDneh:**  
**Truth:**  
**None!**  
**Dare:SAW Muahahahahaha*BuagH***  
**All(Termasuk OC And NPC):Nonton Filem horor sebanyak 5x Tanpa menutup mata atau**  
**All(Termasuk OC And NPC):Cari Alamat Roemah Gue atau!**  
**All(termasuk OC And NPC):Liburan Bareng Anak" GC di kerrie beach!.**  
**Author:Seperti biasa Lagu penutup :D**  
**Sekian,Long Live Brazuca!**

"Oke!" Aku pun mulai bernyanyi.

_Migite ni SANTA bukuro _

_Hidarite ni wa TADZUNA _

_PUREZENTO todokete Moi! Moi! PAREEDO _

_Miwaku no sekai e Tervetuloa _

_Te wo totte wa ni natte mawaru yo chikyuugou _

_Hanatamago mo issho de zekkouchou _

_Yuki no furu mizuumi Nordic Cross _

_Sori de yume wo hakobimasu yo _

_Hetaria _

_"Yozora ni wa manten no hoshi _

_Tama ni mikakeru nagareboshi ni Moi! __tto goaisatsu _

_Nagai yoru wa mada hajimatta bakari dayo" _

_PUREZENTO todokete Moi! Moi! PAREEDO _

_Gakki wo narashite koushindesu _

_Minna de seeno de gassou sureba _

_Tatta hitotsu no uta kansei shimasu yo _

_KANTERE gakari wa boku FINRANDO _

_"Hanatamago wa BERU no tantou dayo " _

_Gin'iro ni somaru Vanha Rauma _

_Tonakai wa yozora wo kakete _

_Revontuli wo kugurinuke minna no matsu machi made mukaunda _

_Joulupukki on Tulossa _

_Joulupukki on Tulossa _

_Joulupukki on Tulossa Tanoshii hito ni wa kusa mo hana _

_Joulupukki on Tulossa Sodateyou shiawase no Siemen _

_Joulupukki on Tulossa Wakiagaru dai kansei _

_Joulupukki on Tulossa _

_"Tonakai-kun ni mo namae wo tsuke nakucha, _

_U~nto... Kore ga ii ka naa _

_Aa, demo kore mo ii naa _

_Suu-san ni soudan shite miyou " _

_PUREZENTO todokete Moi! Moi! PAREEDO _

_MERODI wa bankoku kyoutsuu desu _

_Itsutsu no tairiku to nanatsu no umi wo _

_Norinori na Nopeus de dai oudan _

_Asu e tsuzuite ku Joululoma _

_"KURISUMASU HAMU ni wa _

_SUUIITO MASUTAADO ga aundesu yo " _

_Yuki no furu mizuumi Nordic Cross _

_Sori de yume wo hakobimasu yo _

_HETARIA _

_"SAUNA ni hairi nagara minna no shiawase na kao wo omoi ukaberu _

_Kono shunkan ga boku ga minna kara moratta saikou no PUREZENTO _

_Minna yorokonde kureruto ii naa..." _

Kami pun segera berlibur ke Kerrie Beach.

* * *

Cowboy: "Enak banget!"

Me: "Biarin! Review!"


	19. Mari Menistakan Elgang! XD bagian 25

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Disclaimer dan Warning masih sama!

* * *

**Chapter 19: Mari Menistakan Elgang! XD bagian 25**

* * *

Normal POV

**Exor Crono**

**We si Dark Mana?**  
**ToD Langsung.**  
**Dare For All: Tolong Nyariin Sodara Gue donk.**  
**Truth For All: Kenal Exorchist?**  
**Dare For All: Maen Lost Saga!**  
**Truth For All: Gimana Rasanya Maen LS**

"Memang saudara dia siapa?" tanya Elgang ke Girl-chan.

"Menekedele!" jawab Girl-chan cuek.

Mereka pun pergi ke Warnet buat main LS.

* * *

**Leon F.K**

**Todnya Ra-Maksudku Girl-Chan kok sepi,Nambah nambah aja dah!**  
**Truth:None again *Devilish Smile***  
**Dare:**  
**Elgang Laki-laki:Lari keliling Elrios**  
**Elgang Cewek:Bersihin Rumah NPC,OC,&Author.**  
**OC Laki:NONTON FIFA 2014 YUK!-Yasha&Rohan-**  
**OC cewek:Tidur Bareng bareng yuk!-Arushi&Yumi-**  
**All(Ex Author):Sudah selesai?Nih yang terakhir,Nyanyi Hope bareng Sieghart,Mari,Rufus,Dio,Ley,Elesis,Ronan,Dll**  
**SEKIAN!LONG LIVE GRAND CHASE NA!**

Elgang cengo, Cowboy sweatdrop, Rara dan Raiko pingsan, dan Girl-chan hanya memasang pokerface.

Mereka pun melakukan Dare tersebut.

* * *

**itsuka shido**

**kasian banget dah gara" di kasih ToD mengerikan**  
**BTW, si azu nitip ToD lagi nih ke gw. yak langsung aja (sorry ya, girl-chan)**  
**truth: girl-chan : udh punya pacar blom? klo blom sma azu dia lgi jomblo (azu: kampret lu shido)**  
**raven : lu kan dlu tentara, yg sering lu makan waktu perang apa sih?**  
**elsword : *challenge* bagaimana cara memasukkan gajah di dalam kulkas ?**  
**dare : elsword : liburan ke bali bareng aisha dan dkk (tp lu yg bayar)**  
**raven dkk (termasuk OC dan AUTHOR) : nikmatin aja**  
**dah gitu aja si azu nitip **  
**azu :udh siap blom lu, shido?**  
**me :siap ngapain?**  
**azu: ya ke pantai lah**  
**me : gw kgk mau, gw di rmh ama tohka **  
**azu :demen bner lu ama tohka -'**

"Gue kagak punya pacar, tapi nggak mau nyari cowok dulu!" jawab Girl-chan.

"Pake anak gajah!" kata Elsword sambil nyengir. Yang lainnya langsung sweatdrop.

"Apa harus dijawab?" tanya Raven. Yang lainnya hanya mengangguk. "Apa saja yang ada!"

Mereka pun berlibur dengan santai.

* * *

Cowboy: *cengo lagi.* (deja vu di fic Dragon Warrior Member Ulangan Nista)

Me: "Lu kenapa lagi?"

Cowboy: *diam.*

Me: (batin: "Anak ini kenapa, coba?") "Review!"


	20. Mari Menistakan Elgang! XD bagian 26

Me: "Happy Reading!" :D

* * *

Disclaimer dan Warning masih sama! :D

* * *

**Chapter 20: Mari Menistakan Elgang! XD bagian 25**

* * *

**Girl-chan POV:**

**Leon F.K (dari PM)**

**GIRL-CHAN!Ada ToD Dari Leon,Ini Arushi,Dia lagi sibuk naikin Crosword.**  
**Truth:**  
**Eve:Kamu suka siapa sih?Antara Rara ama Raiko?**  
**Aisha:Kamu Cantik deh waktu jadi Dimension Witch,Dari mana dapat make-upnya?**  
**Elesis:Kamu aslinya dari Grand Chase yah?**  
**Rena:Umur asli mu berapa?**  
**Dare:Hehehehehe**  
**Elsword Chung:Yaoian!**  
**Raven Add:Yaoian!**  
**Cowboy:Pergi Liburan sana Hush!**  
**Elgang Girl(Ex Elesis),OC Girl&Girl-Chan:Liburan Sana,Tuh si Rohan ama Yasha udah beliin tiketnya,Di hawaii liburannya!Nanti Rohan&Yasha ngasi tiketnya!**  
**Elesis:Nyanyi Grand Chase Hope Aja,**  
**Ini untuk Yang ke 27.**  
**Bye Semua**

"Asli!" jawab Aisha.

Dare pun dilaksanakan.

* * *

**Leon F.K**

**Stp...**  
**Yas:Lu kenapa Leo?**  
**Me:*Menggoyangkan Kepala*Nggk...Cuma tadi si...Rin gue ajak sama-sama Dia kagak mau...*Look Down***  
**Yas&Aru:Semangat dong!Lu kan masih punya Shikari!*Di gampar ama Leon***  
**Me:Shikari itu adeg gue Gosong!*Demon Active***  
**Roh&Yum:Ehh...tuh ada Isyah PM D roblox loe,Dia kata,Kapan mau Online nya?.**  
**Me:Kalo dari Rieg?*Ngecek PM***  
**Roh:Dia udah kirim pesan,Ktanya dia Loe end.**  
**Me:Oh...*Pergi ke Ruang musik***  
**Yasha:Berhubung Leon sedang dalam keadaan Sedih,Derita dan Kemurungannya aktif lagi,Saya membacakan ToDnya.**  
**Truth:**  
**Eve:Siapa yang kamu suka?**  
**Ara:Eun Itu laki atau Perempuan?**  
**Dare:**  
**Elsword:Tiduri Aisha!**  
**Chung:Tiduri Eve!**  
**Raven:Tiduri Rena!**  
**Add:Tiduri Ara!**  
**OC Lelaki:Tiduri OC Perempuan!**  
**Author& Elesis:Nyanyi Grand Chase sambil teriak nama Elesis Grand Chase ama Sieghart!**  
**Se-*Dor!***  
**Cros:Sialan LOE LEON!**  
**Me:*Yandere Mode active**Diam***  
**Cros & OC Laen:Ngungsi woi!*Lari dari Amarah Leon***  
**Me:*Masang koordinat Nuklir*19'-23'-33'**  
***Whoosss!***

"Tak ada!" jawab Eve datar.

Mereka pun melakukan Dare-nya.

* * *

**Exor Crono And R**

**R: Soedara Si Exor Si Exorchist.**  
**Exor: Bener!**  
**ToD LANGSUNG!**  
**Dare (si Dark Nitip) for All: Nonton HTF GIH!**  
**Truth For All: Gimana Rasanya Nonton HTF?**  
**Dah gitu Oke Lanjutin!**

"Kagak ngerti!" jawab Elgang.

"Terserah!" jawabku cuek.

* * *

Cowboy: "BakAuthor!"

Me: "Apa?"

Cowboy: "Dari kemarin lu nulis Chapter di fic ini sedikit banget! Kenapa, sih?"

Me: "Stress!"

Cowboy: *sweatdrop.*

Me: "Review!"


	21. Mari Menistakan Elgang! XD bagian 27

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Disclaimer dan Warning masih sama!

* * *

**Chapter 21: Mari Menistakan Elgang! XD bagian 26**

* * *

Normal POV

**Leon F.K**

**...**  
**Sha:Lu kenapa Lagi Leo?**  
**Me:Udah sana gua mau sendiri Dlo...*Pergi ke kamar***  
**Sha:Jiah tuh anak kenapa lagi?**  
**Nih ToD nya Rara catlite tersayang*Di gampar Reader***  
**Truth:**  
**Elsword:Lu kalo milih antara Eve,Rena ama Aisha lu milih mana?**  
**Raven:Kalo Els ama Rena ketahuan Gituan sama kamu,Reaksimu gimana Ngeliat Seris di ambil orang lain(SerisRena)**  
**Chung:Kalo Aisha jadi Cewek koe,Bakal nggk si Elnyangkut tuh sedih?**  
**Add:Lo mau ngincar Data Eve untuk apaan sih?**  
**Dare:**  
**Aisha:Nonton Film SAW 1 Sendirian**  
**Rena:Nonton Film SAW 2 Sendirian**  
**Eve:Nonton Texas Chainsaw sendirian**  
**Ara:Nonton The Other sendirian**  
**Elesis:Nah khusus Elesis,Panggil Elesis di GC Sana ama Sieghart juga!**  
**Rara:Apa yah...?Kagak Jadi deh!**  
**Yas:Ehh...Makanan kok kagak ada?**  
**?:Tuh karena gua kagak masakin untuk loe lagi,Males ngeliat loe Makan,Biar kelaparan.**  
**Yas:Siapa loe?**  
**?:Kagak perlu tau yang penting sekarang Aru udah di tangan gua.**  
**Yas:APA!**

"Apa hubungannya?" tanya Rara dan Elgang bingung.

"Nggak tau!" jawab Girl-chan sambil angkat bahu.

Mereka pun melakukan Dare tersebut.

* * *

Maaf kalau singkat!

Review! :D


	22. Mari Menistakan Elgang! XD bagian 28

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Disclaimer dan Warning masih sama! :D

* * *

**Chapter 22: Mari Menistakan Elgang! XD bagian 28**

* * *

Normal POV

**Kurusaki Dark**

**ToD Langsung!**  
**Truth For Elsword: Apa Pandangan Lo ke Aisha?**  
**Truth For Aisha: Kaya Diatas!**  
**Dare For ElsAi: Nikah Gih!**  
**Dare For Elgang Member: Liat Pernikahan Mereka!**  
**Dah gitu Oke Lanjutin!**

"Wajar kalau aku merasa mereka sangat cocok!" komentar Cowboy.

Dan upacara pernikahan pun dimulai.

* * *

**Leon F.K**

**Ini Crosword.**  
**ToD:**  
**Truth:**  
**Rara Catlite:Ada yang pacarin kamu nggk?**  
**Elsword:Lu suka dari Aisha VP Apa?**  
**Raven:Kalo lo milih Antara Seris ama Rena untuk di selamatkan,Milih yang mana?**  
**Aisha:Yang kamu suka!Jawabannya Pasti LK!**  
**Rena:Kalo Eve Saudari Lo,Gimana reaksi mu?**  
**Add n Ara:Loe berdua pacaran diam-Diamyah?**  
**Dan yang terakhir!**  
**Dare:**  
**Rara Catlite:Cium Yasha!**

"Kagak ada, tapi aku suka sama pria berambut pirang!" jawab Rara. "Tapi aku tak suka mencium orang!"

"Apa saja, sih!" kata Els.

"Sisanya tak ada yang tau!" Girl-chan langsung kabur setelah mengatakan itu dan dikejar-kejar oleh Elgang.

* * *

Me: "Dua Chapter lagi mau tamat ni fic!"

Cowboy: "Terserah lu, BakAuthor!"

Me: "Review!"


	23. Mari Menistakan Elgang! XD bagian 29

Me: "Chapter depan fic ini kelar!" XD

Cowboy: "Terserah lu!"

Me: "Happy Reading!"

* * *

Disclaimer dan Warning masih sama!

* * *

**Chapter 23: Mari menistakan Elgang! XD bagian 29**

* * *

Normal POV

**Leon F.K**

**Leon is ba-*Suara pintu di banting***  
**Me:Siapa tuh?*Ngeliat ke depan pintu***  
**Cros:Tololololong!*Teriak kagak jelas***  
**Me:*Ngeliat Jun narik Cros yang sedang memegang Pintu Rumah Ane***  
**Me:Pergi!*Mensepak kepala Cros seperti bold***  
**Cros:Gua kan Udah mau makan tadi!*Terbang ke tempat yang tidak di ketahui***  
**Me:Sialan tuh anak,Oh sorry nih ToD nya.**  
**ToD:Truth:0% Dare:100%**  
**Dare:**  
**Elsword:Loncat dari Empire state building di NY**  
**Raven:Ngasuh anak yang Namanya ummm...E...Apa yah?Aha!Eliga Velix,Anak yang Elgang temukan waktu masih Basic**  
**Chung:Hehehehe...Tampar Helputt sebanyak 2 x.**

Raven langsung men-deathglare Girl-chan seolah mengatakan 'lu-mau-ngundang-tu-anak-kesini-?'.

Girl-chan langsung menempelkan sebuah kertas catatan tepat di hidung Raven. Isinya seperti ini:

**Lakuin aja! Lagian, sebutan Vati itu kan keren banget di Jerman! -Girl-chan-**

Mereka bertiga melakukan Dare tersebut.

* * *

**Kurusaki no WB FALLEN JOKER**

**Hahahahaha Tadi Salah Nulis!**  
**Dare For All: Liburan Di UnderWorld Gih!**  
**TRuth For All: Gimana Rasanya Ketemu Hades?**  
**Dare For All: Nonton Danshi Koukousei No nichijou Jangan Ngakak!**  
**Dah gitu Lanjutin!**

Mereka pun langsung melakukan Dare-nya.

* * *

**azure**

**hahahhaa, the dark knight tiba (shido:lu kta lu jadi batman?)**  
**ok dahlangsung ke ToD nya**  
**truth buat aisha: sebenarnya lu tuh sayang ama elsword ga?**  
**elsword : saam kyk yg di atas tp aisha**  
**raven : seris lagi makan es lah gk tahunya dia tersedak lpertanyaan gw apa yg**  
**lu lakuin ?**  
**rena :*challenge* bisakah kau menendang chung sampai ke bulan?**  
**dare: aisha :klo ultah traktir si el dkk **  
**elsword DKK(Oc ama author): terima aja **  
**raven : tampar chung pas lagi makan **  
**dah gitu aja gk lakuin, barbel melayang**  
**agung: lu nyolong kalimat gw *siapin barbel***  
**me:*kabur dan nyengir* **  
**agung: woi sne lu**  
**shido:*sweetdrop***

'Gimana cara melakukannya, ya?' batin Elgang.

'Sedikit nyiksa!' pikir Girl-chan dan OC-nya.

* * *

Review!


	24. Mari Menistakan Elgang! XD bagian 30

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Disclaimer dan Warning masih sama! :D

* * *

**Chapter 24: Mari Menistakan Elgang! XD bagian 30**

* * *

Normal POV

**KURUSAKI NO WB**

**ToD langsung!**  
**Dare For OC: mau ikut fic devil assassin?**  
**Truth For Elgang: Gimana Rasanya lawan Ran?**  
**dah gitu! lanjutin!**

"Boleh saja! Tapi kalau soal karakteristik, silakan bertanya saja!" jawab Girl-chan mewakili OC-OC miliknya.

"Penting banget, ya?" tanya Elgang.

"Aku tidak mau tau urusan mereka!" komentar Cowboy sweatdrop.

* * *

**Sky Blue Vengeance**

**Yo, setelah lama menghilang aku balik lagi.**  
**Jun: emangnya lu dari Underpants, eh Underworld gitu?**  
**Sky: auk ah. Nih Dare-nya aja ya?**  
**Aisha: Magical Makeup si Els!**  
**Rena: asuh tuh Eliga ama Raven.**  
**Eve: nih instal emotion chip buatan gua.**  
**Ara: nge-date ama Add**  
**to Author: boleh nitip Jun dan Aoi gak?**

"Nitip buat apaan?" tanya Girl-chan heran.

"Lu mau ngundang tu anak lagi?" Raven mulai emosi soal hal itu.

"Tergantung orangnya!" jawab Rara watados.

Mereka pun melaksanakan Dare tersebut.

* * *

**Leon F.K**

**Hallo,Leon di sini akan Memberikan ToD setelah ngeliat keadaan Cros yang terlalu capek.**  
**Cros:Air...Leon...*Setengah mati***  
**Neh Air!*Ngelempar Sebotol Air ke Cross***  
**Cros:*Duduk dan langsung minum***  
**Nih ToD Nya**  
**Truth:5% Dare:95%**  
**Truth:**  
**Aisha:Kamu lebih milih kelas yang mana antara VP,EM Ama DW**  
**Dare:**  
**Elgang Boys:Ummm...Kiss or Do anythings to Elgang Girls.(Cros:Wuih!Tumben loe lancar/Me:Diem aja)**  
**Elgang Girls:Terima apa adanya tapi setelah mereka melakukan apapun pada kalian,Kalian bebas menghukum Elgang Boys.**  
**Cowboy:Hey!Tsun loe lageh banyak kagak tuh Photo Yuri Aisha ama Eve?-Crosword-**  
**Rara:Apa kabar Cyank,Malming yuk!-Yasha(Di gampar Leon)-**

"Gue bingung mau jawab apa!" kata Rara.

"Bayarin 50 ribu dulu!" jawab Cowboy watados.

'Anak ini kere atau gimana, sih?' pikir Elgang sweatdrop.

Maka Dare pun berjalan.

* * *

Me: "CHAPTER TERAKHIR SELESAI!" XD

Cowboy: "Girang amat!"

Me: "Iya, dong!"

Cowboy: *sweatdrop.*

Me: Review!"


End file.
